Regret
by Shirakawa Aimi
Summary: Sakura memiliki perasaan khusus kepada seorang pemuda. Namun, perasaannya itu hanyalah perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hingga suatu saat, datang pemuda lain menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura. Akan tetapi, Sakura memanfaatkan perasaan pemudaa lain itu dan menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan. /Aku mencintaimu, Sakura/ Maafkan aku, Sasuke/ DLDR/ RnR please?/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typo(s), AU, OOC, Gaje, alur kecepetan, dll.**

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu, Hinata?" Ucap Sakura kesal pada sahabat terbaiknya ini. Sedangkan Hinata hanya dapat menunduk. Gadis berambut meah muda ini begitu kesal pada Hinata, karena Hinata telah menyebarkan nomor ponsel Sakura kepada teman baiknya yang berada di Osaka.

"_Gomen, _Sakura. Tapi, dia tidak akan macam-macam. Janji." Cicit Hinata dengan takut. Gadis berambut indigo ini sangat takut apabila Sakura akan marah padanya dan tak ingin berbicara dengannya lagi. Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat dirinya menahan tangis.

"Aku pegang janjimu. Dan kau jangan menangis. Kamu akan membuatku merasa bersalah." Ketus Sakura sambil memegang pundak Hinata. Ia telah memaafkan sahabatnya-Hinata. Walaupun masih ada rasa kekesalan kepada Hinata.

"Sekali lagi, _gomen. _Bilang saja kalau ia macam-macam denganmu, Sakura." Hinata tidak lagi khawatir dengan Sakura, kalau ia tidak akan berbicara dengannya lagi.

"Iya, Hinata. Oh iya, aku mau balik ke kelas. Dahh~" Setelah mengucapkannya, gadis bersurai _pink _ itu kembali ke kelasnya-IX.2. Ia memang tak sekelas dengan Hinata. Karena, Hinata berada di kelas terfavorite yang ada di sekolahnya kini-IX.1

~O~O~O~O~

Terlihat dua orang gadis sedang menunggu seseorang dekat perpustakaan. Dan juga, terlihat salah satu diantara mereka berdua, sedang melontarkan kekesalannya.

"Haa... kau tahu, _pig. _Kalau ia bukan Hinata, aku tak ingin berbicara dengannya lagi sampai 5 kalender usai." Ucap Sakura serius. Gadis berusia 14 tahun tersebut memang tak pernah bermain-main saat mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tenanglah, _forehead. _Kau jangan terbawa emosi. Aku yakin, Hinata pasti terpaksa. Kau tahu sendriri 'kan kalau Hinata itu tidak bisa bilang 'tidak' dengan orang lain." Kata Ino-orang yang dipanggil _pig_ oleh Sakura.

Sakura hanya bungkam. Ia hanya ingin diam dan meresapi kembali kata-kata Ino barusan. Yang dikatakan Ino memang benar. Hinata memang terlalu baik dengan orang lain. Saking baiknya, Hinata bahkan tidak ingin menolak segala permintaan yang ditujukan padanya.

Akhirnya, orang yang ditunggu oleh mereka berduapun datang. Gadis berambut panjang indigo yang memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata-gadis yang baru dibicarakan oleh Ino dan Sakura

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Hinata bersemangat sambil tersenyum kearah sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Sakura dan Ino hanya mengangguk yang mengartikan setuju dengan perkataan Hinata.

~O~O~O~O~

Sakura baru tiba dirumahnya lima menit yang lalu. Ia mendapat tumpangan dari Hinata-setiap hari. Sedangkan Ino, memilki kendaraan pribadi.

Drtt... Drtt... Drtt...

Ponsel _pink_nya bergetar. Itu menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Ia pun langsung mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi ada disampingnya. Alis Sakura terangkat-heran dikarenakan mendapat pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenalinya.

_From: 08__1234567890_

_Hei. _

Sakura membalas pesan tersebut. Karena ia begitu penasaran siapa pengirim pesan itu.

_For: 0__81234567890_

_Siapa?_

Tak cukup dua menit ponselnya bergetar kembali.

_From: 08__1234567890_

_Sasuke. teman Hinata._

Rasa penasaran Sakura pun menghilang. Mengingat kalau Hinata tadi sempat mengatakan kalau temannya itu bernama Sasuke.

_For: Sasuke_

_Oh. Maaf._

Sakura kembali membalas pesan teman smsan-nya yang baru-Sasuke.

_From: Sasuke_

_Maaf? Kenapa? _

Ia tersenyum sambil mengetikkan pesan lagi.

_For: Sasuke_

_Tak apa. Lupakan :p_

Pesan dari Sasuke masuk kembali.

_From: Sasuke_

_Pelit. :p_

Sakura tertawa membaca pesan Sasuke. Dikatai pelit memang bukan hal yang pertama baginya. Tangannya pun kembali mengetikkan balasan pesan tersebut.

_For: Sasuke_

_Biarin. :p __Oh ya, kenapa kamu minta nomor ponselku?_

Sakura memang tipe gadis yang mudah penasaran. Jadi, ia tak ingin menunda-nunda pertanyaan tersebut. Setelah mendapat balasannya, mendadak ia mengukirkan senyum di wajahnya itu.

_From: Sasuke_

_Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin akrab dengan teman Hinata._

Rasa penasaran Sakura masih tertahan.

_For: Sasuke_

_Terus, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan yang lain? Ino atau Tenten misalnya-mungkin kau sudah mendengarnya dari Hinata kalau kami berempat bersahabat._

Ponselnya berada dalam genggaman tangan mungilnya. 'Hei. 10 menit ia tak membalas smsku. Kenapa ya?' batin Sakura sambil menatap ponselnya tersebut. Senyum kembali terukir diwajahnya.

_From: Sasuke_

_Tak apa. Aku hanya penasaran denganmu, Sakura. Oh ya, mumpung aku lagi senggang, aku akan menelponmu. Tunggu ya._

"Penasaran? Denganku? Kenapa? Oh iya, Sasuke bilang kalau ia ingin menghubungiku." gumam Sakura. Tak cukup 5 menit ponselnya pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada yang menghubunginya. Dengan sigap ia pun menekan tombol hijau yang terpampang di ponselnya tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Ada apa, Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"_Tak apa__.__" _ Balasnya singkat dengan suara khasnya yang berat itu.

'Suaranya... Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya.' Batin Sakura. "Oh... Kau sangat dekat yah dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"_Bisa dibilang begtu. Karena Hinata pernah tinggal beberapa tahun di Osaka.__" _ Jelasnya Sasuke.

"Oh." Balas Sakura dengan sebegitu singkatnya. Ia tak tahu ingin membicarakan apalagi.

"_Sakura__!__" _Panggil Sasuke pada Sakura melalui ponsel.

"Ya?" Jawabnya cepat.

"_Tak apakan, kalau aku memilki nomor ponselmu?" _ Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Tak apa, Sasuke. Kau kan temannya Hinata. Aku yakin teman-teman Hinata pasti semuanya baik-baik" Balasnya kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum –yang pastinya tak terlihat oleh manik kelam milik Sasuke.

"_Oh. Ah. Gomen, Sakura. Aku harus pergi main futsal jam setengah 4 nanti. Sudah dulu yah. Nanti kita smsan. Ok__.__" _Ucap Sasuke. Bermain futsal setiap hari sabtu merupakan kebiasaan Sasuke beserta teman-temannya yang lain.

"Um. Ok, Sasuke. _Bye_" Ia pun meletakkan ponselnya di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran sedang tersebut. Segera saja tubuhnya mendarat di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Um… Suaranya. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Atau hanya perasaan ku saja yahh?" Gumam Sakura sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya tersebut.

~O~O~O~O~

Terlihat empat orang gadis berseragam yang serupa –Tokyo Junior High School- kini tengah bercanda tawa dengan riangnya di dekat perpustakaan. Itulah tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu luang saat mereka istirahat.

"Oke. Sekarang giliranku" Ucap salah satu diantara mereka yang rambutnya selalu dicepol dua.

"Kau kan sudah tadi, Tenten. Dan juga, aku 'kan yang jarang bertanya" Seru Sakura kepada gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten.

"Sudahlah, Ten. Kau mengalah saja sama si Jidat ini" Kata Ino sambil menunjuk si 'jidat'. Dan si 'jidat' hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat para sahabatnya yang tengah bertengkar kecil tersebut. Diantara mereka, Hinatalah yang memilki sifat yang pendiam. Sedangkan mereka bertiga, kompak memiliki sifat yang cerewet.

"Sakura, cepat kau bertanya." Ucap Tenten ketus kepada Sakura.

Sang pemilk nama hanya mendengus sebal dengan nada bicara sang sahabatnya. "Hinata, siapa orang yang kamu cintai?" Tanya Sakura yang sukses merubah mimik wajah Ino dan Tenten yang sedari tadi memasang wajah cemberut.

Mereka berempat sebenarnya tengah bermain 'Siapa Berani'. Yang kalah dalam _gunting-batu-kertas_ akan diberi pertanyaan salah satu dari mereka.

Tenten, Ino dan tentunya Sakura penasaran dengan jawab Hinata. Karena mereka bertiga belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang Hinata cintai itu.

Hinata hanya diam. Ia meneguk ludahnya. 'Gawat. Aku pikir mereka tak akan menanyakan ini' Batin Hinata. Ia sedang berpikir. Bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Umm... A-ano. O-orang i-itu... Umm… Na-namanya..." Katanya terbata-bata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuk mungilnya itu.

Ino pun menghela nafas "Langsung sebut namanya, Hinata." Katanya.

"Sa-sa-sasuke." Ucapnya ditemani dengan pipinya yang merona.

"Sasuke?" Sakura begitu tersentak mendengar penuturan sang sahabat pemalunya itu.

"Siapa itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten. Rupanya ia belum mengetahui asal-usul sang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Sasuke itu teman Hinata di Osaka. Saat Hinata belum pindah di Tokyo" Jawab Ino mewakili Hinata.

"Umm.. Da-dan ju-juga..." Ia meneguk ludahnya saat ia ingin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Se-sepupu." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang teramat pelan.

"SEPUPU?!" Pekik mereka bertiga.

"Lu-lumayan ja-jauh" Katanya seperti berbisik.

Oh oke. Perkataan Hinata makin membuat Sakura tersentak. Hinata yang menyukai sepupunya sendiri. Meskipun sepupu jauh, tapi tetap saja sepupu.

Hubungan keluarga Hinata dan Sasuke begitu jauh. Ayah Hinata memilki seseorang memilki seorang sepupu perempuan. Bernama Hyuuga Mikoto –kini menjadi Uchiha Mikoto- menikah dengan seorang Uchiha yang terkesan dingin bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Mereka berdua memilki dua orang anak laki-laki. Anak sulung bernama Uchiha Itachi. Berambut panjang, beriris _onix, _jenius dan sifatnya yang lumayan cerewet. Dan si bungsu yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Berambut dengan bermodelkan emo, iris mata yang sama dengan Itachi, jenius tentunya. Tapi, sifatnya lah yang membedakan Sasuke dan Itachi –Selain rambut-. Itachi yang terkesan cerewet. Sedangkan Sasuke yang terkesan pendiam.

"Tapi Hinata, ia tak memberitahuku kalau kau itu sepupunya" Ucap Sakura.

"Memberitahumu? Kau sudah kenal dengan si Sasuke, Sakura?" Tenten nampak menampilkan wajah kebingungannya tersebut.

"Ya. Hanya teman smsan." Dengan malas Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Dan Tenten hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Astaga. Gawat. Ten, Saku. Kita harus cepat ke kelas. Karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat habis. Bisa gawat kalau kita telat." Kata Ino heboh. Hari rabu dan jam pelajaran seusai istirahat, merupakan jam pelajaran 'angker' bagi kelas IX-2. Karena saat itu, Tsunade Senju selaku guru bahasa Jepang yang mendapat predikat sebagai guru terkiller di Tokyo Junior High School ini memilki jam mengajar di kelas IX-2.

Dengan terburu-buru, mereka bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang roknya yang kotor tersebut. "Ayo cepat. Bisa-bisa kita dapat ceramahan selama sejam kalau kita telat masuk." Seru Tenten. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura mengangguk menyetujui perkataan sang gadis bercepol.

"Kami ke kelas ya, Hinata." Mereka bertiga kompak melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata. Kelas Hinata berada memang dekat dari tempat mereka biasa nongkrong. Sedangkan kelas mereka bertiga, tergolong jauh dari perpustakaan.

Saat mereka sedang asyik bercerita, langkah mereka terhenti. Karena salah satu dari mereka dipanggil oleh Namikaze Minato selaku guru komputer. "Haruno Sakura. Sensei ingin meminta bantuan." Ucap sang sensei bersurai kuning.

"_Hai_ sensei"

"Tolong kamu panggilkan ketua kelas IX-4. Suruh menghadap kesaya sekarang." Katanya dengan nada tegas.

'IX-4 ? Gawat' Batin Sakura panik. "_Ha__i__, Sense__i._" Sakura membungkukkan badannya kepada Sang Guru dengan lesu.

Awalnya langkah Sakura begitu bersemangat. Tetapi, sekarang ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan dan Ino hanya saling pandang melihat perbedaan Sakura yang sekarang. Mereka mengerti mengapa Sakura tak begitu bersemangat menuju ke kelas IX-4.

"Sakura, ayo cepat. Nanti Tsunade-sensei masuk" Seru Tenten panik melihat tingkah sahabat pinkynya itu.

"Sudahlah, Ten. Kau kan tahu kenapa Sakura bersifat seperti itu. Kau duluan saja. Dan jelaskan kepada Tsunade-sensei kalau kami telat masuk. Aku akan menemani Sakura ke kelas IX-4." Ino menepuk pelan pundak Tenten sambil berbisik. Tenten yang mengerti langsung saja berlari menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Ino, kau saja nanti yang masuk. Aku akan menunggumu di luar kelas. Ya?" Mohon Sakura sambil memasang wajah memelasnya. Ino hanya mendengus pasrah dengan permohonan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat Saku." Ino menarik tangan Sakura sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju kelas IX-4 yang sudah tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sakura pun hanya pasrah.

"Hhhh. Hhhah. Haahhhh. Aku capek Ino." Katanya sambil menghentikan langkahnya

Ino hanya berdecak melihat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya."Baiklah. Lagipula kita tinggal melewati kelas IX-6 dan IX-5. Dan kita sudah sampai."

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Langkahnya terdengar jelas didalam koridor yang terlihat sepi. Mereka berdua terdiam dan tak ingin memulai percakapan. Sakura mulai memasang wajah gugupnya. Ditemani oleh keringat dingin yang menjalar dikedua telapak tangannya.

IX-6...

IX-5...

Dan IX-4. Langkah mereka berdua langsung berhenti kala mereka sudah berada didepan kelas IX-4. Wajah Sakura makin terlihat gugup. Dan kedua telapak tangannya semakin dingin. 'Aku harap ia tak melihat ku.' Batin Sakura.

"_Forehead. _Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan masuk ke dalam." Kata Ino sambil membuka pintu kelas IX-4. Seluruh mata pun langsung tertuju kepada Ino.

"Oi panda. Sini sebentar." Panggil Ino kepada 'Panda' sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanyanya

"Panggil 'kan aku ketua kelas mu." Perintah Ino.

"Oh. Baiklah" Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian "OI SUIGETSU. ADA YANG MENCARIMU" Teriaknya

'**Bletak'**

"_Baka. _Aku bilang panggil. Bukan teriak, Gaara" Kata Ino setelah menjitak kepala Gaara. Gaara hanya mengelus-ngelus kepalanya kala ia mendapat pukulan maut dikepalanya tersebut.

"Siapa yang mencariku, Gaara?" Tanya Sang Ketua Kelas yang bernama Suigetsu.

"Tuh. Dia mencarimu." Kata Gaara sambil menunjuk Ino dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ino hanya menepis tangan Gaara yang berada didepan wajahnya tersebut. "Kau dicari Minato-sensei." Kata Ino kepada Suigetsu. Suigetsu pun langsung berlari menuju ke ruangan Minato.

Wajah Sakura kini memerah bagaikan buah tomat. Karena ia melihat sang pujaan hati bersama Ino. Ia menjadi semakin salah tingkah. 'Oh ayolah Ino. Kau cepatlah sedikit' Batinnya.

Gaara yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya terdiam dan tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. "Hanya ini kau kesini?" Tanyanya.

"Ya." Balasnya. Saat Ino ingin berbalik, Gaara pun memegang pundak Ino.

"Sampaikan salamku dengan Matsuri" Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum kepada Ino.

Ino hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar perkataan Gaara. Dan langsung pergi sambil menarik tangan Sakura. "_Jaa._" Kata Ino

Mata _jade_nya memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang berlari terburu-buru dari kejauhan dan kemudian ia pergi entah kemana.

Perlahan-lahan telapak tangan sakura yang dingin dan rona kemerahan di wajahnya berangsur menghilang. Tergantkan oleh wajahnya yang terlihat sangat sendu. Telinganya mendengar dengan jelas saat Gaara menitip salam untuk Matsuri. Sakura bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Gaara mencintai Matsuri sejak lama. Tetapi, ia masih memiliki harapan –walaupun sangat kecil- karena Matsuri yang tak juga memberikan respon apapun kepada Gaara. Namun, Gaara bukan tipe seorang pria yang mudah menyerah atas cintanya. Rencananya –yang didengar oleh Sakura- kalau Gaara akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Matsuri sebentar lagi.

Ino sangat sedih melihat kondisi Sakura. Dari dulu, sahabatnya itu terus saja menahan rasa sakitnya karena Gaara yang terus-menerus menyakitinya-meski tanpa sadar. "Saku, 'kan sudah aku bilang. Kau harus melupakan Gaara."

"Tapi Ino, aku tak sebegitu mudahnya melupakan seseorang. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak kita masih berada dikelas 1. Dan kau sudah tahu itu." Katanya dengan tegas.

"Iya. Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Tetapi, kita mau bagaimana lagi? Ia jelas-jelas sudah mengetahui bahwa kau mencintainya. Tetapi ia tak pernah melihat mu sedikit pun. Dan dimatanya itu hanya ada Matsuri dan Matsuri." Sambil menghentikan langkahnya, Ino memegang pundak sahabatnya tersebut. Namun, Sakura hanya menepisnya.

Sakura hanya mendecih mendengar penjelasan yang membuat hatinya sangat teriris. Penjelasan yang tepat mengenai hatinya. Gaara memang mengetahui kalau Sakura mencintainya kala Sakura menyatakan cintanya kepada Gaara. Namun apa yang terjadi? Gaara tidak berbicara apapun bahkan tak ingin melihat Sakura sebentar saja. Gaara bahkan berjalan melewati Sakura tanpa beban sedikitpun dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Dan sejak saat itu, Sakura bersusah payah untuk menghindari diri dari Gaara. Bagaimana pun caranya.

"Sakura... Kenapa kau mau kesana? Nanti _sensei_ masuk bagaimana?" Tanya Ino khawatir saaat ia melihat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke taman belakang sekolah. Ino tahu, pasti Sakura sedikit kesal dengan sifatnya yang terlalu sarkastik tersebut.

"Guru sedang rapat." Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sedikitpun. Malahan, Sakura makin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke tempat yang ia sebut sebagai 'tempat dengan sebuah kenangan yang menyakitkan'.

"Rapat? Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" Langkah Ino terhenti. Ia sedang memiringkan kepalanya menandakan ia kebingungan.

"Tenten. Dia mengirimkan ku pesan tadi." Langkah Sakura pun kini makin cepat. Ia tak menghiraukan Ino yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Namun, perlahan-lahan, kedua kaki Sakura kini makin lambat. Ia tengah menyaksikan adegan yang membuat hatinya makin teriris.

Ino pun makin kebingungan melihat langkah Sakura yang berhenti. Gadis _pony-tail _itu bertanya kepada Sakura sambil mensejajarkan posisinya di samping kanan Sakura. "Ada ap-a?" Matanya terbelalak kaget dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka menampilkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke Sakura. Ia pun melihat air mata Sakura yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya itu. Dengan sigap, Ino langsung menarik Sakura menjauhi tempat yang 'tabu' tersebut.

Kalian tahu? Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau mencintai seorang pria sebegitu dalamnya dan kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, saat sang pria yang kau cintai tersebut tengah berciuman mesrah dengan seseorang? Sakit? Tentu saja.

Itulah yang dilihat Sakura tadi. Dengan kedua matanya sendiri, ia melihat Gaara tengah mencium Matsuri dengan mesranya.

~O~O~O~O~

"Ino, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan kepada sahabat pirangnya tersebut saat Ino menariknya dengan tergesa-gesa untuk menghindar dari tempat 'tabu' tersebut.

"Ke toilet."

Langkah Sakura langsung terhenti. Alisnya bertaut mendengar jawaban Ino. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menemani mu kesana. Kau pasti akan menangis nantinya." Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura. Namun, sang pemilik tangan langsung menepisnya.

"Menangis? Hah! Aku tak akan menangis hanya karena Gaara" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas dan meninggalkan Ino yang membuat dirinya menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Ia mengetahui betul sifat sahabatnya tersebut. Memiliki gengsi yang teramat tinggi.

Jarak kelas mereka tidaklah jauh dari tempat mereka terhenti tadi. Jadi, tak cukup waktu dua menit, mereka sudah berada di kelas. Keadaan kelas IX-2 tak bisa dibilang ricuh dan tak bisa pula dibilang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa kelompok yang bercerita. Entah apa yang mereka ceritakan.

Saat memasuki kelas, Sakura tak langsung menuju ke bangkunya. Ia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar di jendela dekat meja guru. Dibelakang kelasnya, terdapat taman kecil yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga dan pepohonan yang rindang.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Berdiri sambil melihat keluar jendela merupakan hal favoritku. Apalagi suasananya yang sangat sejuk membuat teman-teman kelasku menjadikan tempat ini hanya untuk melepas stress saat sudah menerima pelajaran. Aku berdiri disini hanya ingin sejenak melupakan kejadian yang tadi aku lihat. Sungguh. Aku merasa bahwa diriku ini memiliki cerita cinta yang sangatlah miris. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara merupakan cinta pertamaku sejak kelas 1 SMP. Namun, yang aku dapat dari cerita cinta pertamaku hanyalah kekecewaan dan sakit hati.

Semenjak kelas satu SMP, aku sudah mendengar bahwa Gaara telah memiliki kekasih. Tapi tak cukup sebulan, sudah terdengar kabar kalau mereka putus. Kemudian, seminggu telah menginjak kelas dua SMP, aku mendengar lagi bahwa Gaara berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya. Aku akui, mereka terbilang lama menjalin kasih. Kurang lebih lima bulan. Namun, entah apa alasannya, terdengar lagi kabar bahwa mereka berdua sudah putus. Tak berselang waktu sebulan, Gaara sudah memiliki kekasih lagi. Kalau aku tak salah ingat namanya Hikari yang notabene adik kelasku. Seminggu kemudian, Ino memberitahukan ku kalau mereka berdua sudah putus karena Gaara sudah bosan dengan Hikari. Hari ini, aku melihat dengan kedua mata _emerald _ku, Matsuri dan Gaara sedang berciuman mesra.

Memang aku dan Matsuri tidaklah bersahabat. Namun hubungan pertemanan kami bisa dibilang dekat. Semua teman kelasku mengetahui aku memiliki perasaan khusus dengan Gaara. Tak terkecuali Matsuri. Ia bahkan sering mengejekku saat wajah ku yang merona kala melihat Gaara yang tak jauh dari hadapan ku waktu itu.

"Hhhah.. Sungguh miris perjalan cintamu, Haruno Sakura." Gumam ku.

**Normal POV **

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang melihat teman bergosipnya sedang berdiri dekat meja guru menghadap ke luar jendela. Sang gadis melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah dimana Sakura sedang melamun.

"Sakura. Ayo kita bercerita." Sang gadis menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. Segera Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya ke kanan saat ia mendengar salah satu teman baiknya datang menganggu acara lamunannya.

"Aku tak ingin diganggu, Kyo." Sakura segera menyeka air matanya saat menyadari air mata sudah membasahi wajah putihnya.

"Yah~ Padahal aku punya kabar terbaru tentang 2PM lohh Sakura." Sang gadis yang bernama Kyoko tersebut berusaha menawari Sakura agar mendengar ceritanya tersebut. Sakura dan Kyoko menjadi teman dekat karena mereka berdua sangat mengagumi _boyband_ asal Korea yang bernama 2PM. Setiap hari, mereka berdua pastilah bercerita tentang 2PM.

"Lain kali aku akan mendengarnya, Kyo. Aku tak ingin diganggu. Sekarang." Sakura memberi penekanan pada kata 'sekerang' tersebut.

"Baiklah…" Saat Kyoko ingin meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, ia mendapati air mata Sakura mengalir dimata kirinya tersebut. "Eh. Kenapa menangis, Sakura?"

Sakura mendecih kesal. Ia tak suka ada seseorang yang melihatnya menangis. "Sudahlah. Aku ingin sendiri, Kyo."

Tapi bukan Kyoko namanya kalau ia tak berusaha keras dahulu kalau tak mendengar alasan Sakura menangis. "Tapi Sakura, kau 'kan bisa bercerita denganku. Kau kenapa menangis?"

"Jangan tegur kalau aku menangis, Kyo." Ucap Sakura. Saat ada yang menanyakan alasan ia mengeluarkan air mata, pasti air matanya tersebut semakin deras membanjiri wajahnya tersebut. Itulah salah satu alasannya mengapa ia tak suka saat ada seseorang yang sedang melihatnya menangis.

"Haa~ Baiklah. Aku tinggal yah?" Sakura menyetuji perkataan Kyoko dengan anggukan kepala. "Sakura. Kau sabar yah." Sebelum pergi, Kyoko menepuk tiga kali punggung Sakura.

Kini Sakura kembali sendiri merenungi nasib cerita cintanya yang begitu pahit. '_Kami-sama, _aku ikhlas kalau orang lain yang menjadi kekasih Gaara. Tapi ini Matsuri. Salah satu teman kelasku. Ia bahkan mengetahui kalau aku begitu mencintai Gaara. Namun, mengapa ia berbuat seperti ini?' Batin Sakura penuh kekecewaan.

Tak kunjung lima menit setelah Kyoko meninggalkan Sakura, terlihat segerombolan para gadis memasuki kelas XI-2. Suasana kelas yang tadi tak ramai, kini menjadi ricuh seketika. Lima orang gadis dan semuanya merupakan siswi dari kelas XI-2. Mereka menyebut dirinya sebagai 'The Princess'. Namanya saja, banyak membuat orang muak mendengarnya. Namun, para anggotanya tersebut merupakan gadis-gadis yang popular di Tokyo Junior High School. Inilah daftar-daftar anggotanya.

Karin. Gadis berambut merah yang memakai kacamata. Banyak yang akui kalau ia memang cantik. Namun, sifatnya yang suka memfitnah orang, membuat dirinya banyak dibenci oleh yang lain. Dan juga, posisi Karin dimata Sakura bisa dibilang sebagai musuh bebuyutan. Padahal saat mereka menduduki Elementry School, mereka dapat dikategorikan sebagai sahabat. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau itu disebabkan oleh kesalahpahaman yang tak terujung.

Temari. Gadis yang rambutnya selalu diikat empat. Sifatnya yang cerewet namun sangatlah baik. Diantara semuanya, Temarilah yang paling disenangi diantara teman-teman gengnya tersebut.

Matsuri. Biarpun ia tak pintar, entah kenapa ia selalu menduduki sepuluh besar. Baik, pendiam dan suka menolong. Namun, ia juga memiliki sifat yang buruk. Suka menusuk teman dari belakang.

Megumi. Gadis berambut pirang dan memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas. Ia sempat ditawarkan untuk masuk di kelas terfavorite di Konoha Junior High School. Namun, ia menolak dengan tegas kalau ia tak mau. Sifatnya yang terkadang tak jelas. Apabila ia menjadi pendiam, ia sangatlah pendiam. Dan apabila ia cerewet pastilah sangat cerewet.

Rin. Ketua dari geng 'The Princess' tersebut merupakan anak dari salah satu guru yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Meskipun ia memiliki ayah seorang guru yang mengajar di Konoha Junior High School, tak membuat dirinya menjadi anak yang baik-baik. Terkadang ia harus masuk ke ruang BP untuk diberikan ceramahan atas nilainya yang sangat dibawah standart tersebut.

Kembali ke cerita. Ketika kelima gadis tersebut sudah duduk dibangku masing-masing, Karin yang notabene teman sebangku Matsuri memulai percakapan.

"Matsuri. Selamat yah. Kamu sudah menjadi kekasih Gaara."

Matsuri langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan Karin. Dia tak manyangka bahwa gadis yang berada disampingnya tersebut begitu cepat memulai aksinya. "A-ah. Ya. Terima kasih, Karin."

"Aku. Harap. Hubungan. Kalian. Awet." Karin memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya tersebut.

Sakura yang memang berada didekat bangku Karin dan Matsuri hanya mengelus dadanya sambil bergumam 'Sabar' berulang kali.

"Oh ya Matsuri. Itu tadi ciuman pertamamu, bukan? Itu lho yang dengan Gaara tadi." Saat Karin mengucapkan kata 'dengan Gaara' ia membesarkan volume suaranya agar dapat didengar oleh Sakura. Teman-teman sekelas mereka hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Mereka semua mengerti maksud dari perkataan Karin. Untuk membuat Sakura 'panas'.

"K-kau berisik Karin. Aku malu." Matsuri hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidaklah gatal tersebut. Dan Karin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Matsuri.

"Hahaha. Kau tak usah malu, Matsuri. Semuanya 'kan harus tahu. Tak terkecuali. 'Dia'." Karin kembali memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya tersebut.

Akhirnya ucapan Karin membuat Sakura kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan kasar Sakura menyeka air matanya itu. Rasanya, ia harus keluar dari sini. Agar tak sepenuhnya menjadi 'panas'. Saat berbalik, ia melihat Karin yang entah sejak kapan menjadi berdiri di depan mejanya tersebut. Sakura hanya ingin berjalan keluar dari kelas ini. Namun, langsung dihadang oleh Karin.

"Kau mau apa?" Ucap Sakura dingin.

Karin hanya menyeringai melihat mata Sakura yang sedikit sembab. "Heh. Dasar cengeng."

Sakura langsung tegang mendengar perkataan Karin. Ternyata ia telah diketahui oleh musuh bebuyutannya tersebut kalau ia sudah menangis.

Seringai Karin tak kunjung hilang melihat Sakura yang menjadi diam. "Aku tahu kau sudah nangis."

"Diam!"

"Aku juga tahu apa penyebabnya kau menangis."

"Aku bilang diam!"

"Karena…" Karin mengambil nafas sebentar dan mulai berteriak. "KAU CEMBURU KAN KALAU GAARA DAN-"

'**PLAKK'**

Teriakan Karin langsung terpotong oleh tamparan keras dari Sakura. Para penghuni kelas hanya terperangah melihat tindakan Sakura sambil bergumam 'WOW'.

"Kau... brengsek." Saat Karin melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Sakura, dengan cekatan Sakura langsung menahannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Setan Merah." Sakura langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas yang dalam keadaan ricuh berbisik melihat tingkah Sakura yang tidaklah biasa tersebut.

Karin geram mendengar julukan untuknya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi kirinya yang terasa panas tersebut. Ini barulah pertama kali mereka 'perang' menggunakan bantuan fisik. "DASAR PINKY CENGENG." Karin berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga agar Sakura yang sudah berada diluar kelas dapat mendengarnya.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya erat melihat Karin yang memperlakukan Sakura dengan sebegitu buruknya. Matanya saling pandang dengan Tenten yang berada disampingnya kemudian mengangguk. Mereka ingin pergi mencari Sakura dan menghiburnya.

'**Sreek'**

Suara kursi yang digeser menjadi perhatian para siswa IX-2. Ino dan Tenten berjalan dengan santainya menuju ke pintu kelas. Tenten menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Ino yang berada didepan Karin yang memang tak jauh dari bangku mereka berdua.

"Kau mau apa, 'Pirang'?" Tanya Karin kepada Ino yang tepat berada didepannya.

'**PLAKK'**

Satu tamparan keras -lagi- untuk Karin yang dilayangkan oleh Ino. "Kau… Cih. Sakura bahkan lebih sakit dari itu." Decih Ino.

Tenten hanya menepuk pelan pundak Ino agar tidak membuat masalah Karin. Dan Ino yang mengerti maksud Tenten, hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Cih. Aku lagi tidak ada waktu untuk menghajarmu." Ucap Ino sambil menarik tangan Tenten menuju Sakura berada kini.

"ARGHH… Brengsek." Karin melihat ke arah teman-teman gengnya tersebut sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Kalian! Kenapa tak membantuku tadi? Hah?"

"Itu urusan pribadi mu dengan Sakura, Karin. Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan untuk tidak mengurusi urusanmu apabila menyangkut hal yang berbau Sakura?" Bela Rin mewakili mereka semua. Ucapan Rin memanglah benar. Karena, Karin pernah mengumumkan kepada teman gengnya tersebut agar tak mencampuri semua urusannya yang berkaitan dengan Sakura.

"_Shit._" Umpat gadis berkacamata tersebut sambil menggebrak meja yang berada didekatnya.

"Sudahlah Karin. Lupakanlah kejadian sewaktu kita kelas satu. Aku yakin kok. Kalau Sakura tak pernah memberitahukan seseorang dengan mudahnya yang sudah ia janjikan." Ucap Temari yang membela Sakura. Temari merupakan -mantan- sahabat Sakura. Mereka berawal menjadi dekat hanya karena tugas kelompok yang haruslah mereka berdua lakukan. Namun, keakraban mereka perlahan-lahan mengendur. Karena, Karin tak ingin melihat Sakura memiliki seorang sahabat dan merekomendasikan Temari untuk bergabung digengnya tersebut. Tentu Temari memilih untuk ikut. Akan tetapi, ia tak menyangka kalau akibatnyaa ia tak boleh begitu dekat dengan Sakura.

"Kau jangan membelanya, Temari. Apa kau tak khawatir kalau rahasiamu juga diberitahukan oleh orang lain, seperti Sakura yang memberitahukan rahasiaku kepada yang lain? Hah?" Ucap Karin sedikit membentak.

Temari hanya tenang sembari melipat tangannya didada. "Tidak. Aku percaya dengan Sakura. Buktinya juga ada kok. Sampai sekarang kalian juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Bukankah itu hanya salah paham? Hn?"

"Cih. Kau jangan sok tahu, Pirang." Temari hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Karin yang agak kasar tersebut.

~O~O~O~O~

"Sakura! Apa kau yakin kalau kau tak ingin diganggu?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengetuk pintu toilet yang dimasuki oleh Sakura. Tenten dan Ino sedari tadi sudah berada di toilet. Karena, ia tahu sifat sahabatnya tersebut. Kalau ingin menangis, Sakura pastilah berada di toilet.

"Tidak, Ten. Kalian ke kelas saja. Aku benar-benar tak ingin diganggu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar.

"Baiklah. Sms kami, kalau kau ada masalah. Aku pergi dulu. Ayo, Ten." Kini Ino yang bersuara. Ia paham, Sakura pastilah tak ingin diganggu.

'**Bla****m****mm****'**

Suara pintu tertutup tak juga membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega. Perasaannya kini berkecamuk. Sedih, kecewa, marah dan senang. Mungkin kalian heran mengapa Sakura senang. Jawabannya hanya satu. Ia berhasil menampar musuh bebuyutannya yang kurang ajar tersebut.

"Huhuhu… Hikss... Hikss... Ayolah... Ku mohon... Hikss... Sakura... Berhentilah menangis… Hikss..." Sakura menutup mulutnya tersebut agar isakan-isakannya tidaklah terdengar oleh orang lain yang kebetulan masuk ke dalam toilet.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel flip berwarna _pink_nya tersebut. Entah mengapa ia berpikir, kalau ia ingin menelpon seseorang. Beberapa hari mengenalnya, mambuat Sakura nyaman bercerita beberapa hal dengan orang itu.

"Halo." Ucap Sakura memulai percakapan.

"_Halo. Ya, Sakura. Ada apa?"_ Ucap seseorang diujung telepon dengan suara baritonenya.

"Ano... Apa aku mengganggumu, Sasuke?"

"_Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Ada apa?"_ Ternyata Sasukelah yang menemani Sakura berbicara melalui perantara telepon tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin menelpon mu. Aku butuh teman cerita, Sasuke. Boleh?"

"_Boleh. Berhubung jam ini aku tidak belajar. Berceritalah. Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik."_

"Begini. Aku menyukai seseorang. Tapi, ia sudah berpacaran dengan salah satu teman sekelasku. Tapi, teman sekelasku itu tahu, kalau aku menyukai orang tersebut. Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku sangat membenci teman sekelasku itu. Sangat!"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar curhatan Sakura. Ia merasa nyeri didadanya tersebut.

Mengetahui Sasuke taklah menanggapi ucapannya, Sakura kembali bertanya. "Sasuke? Kau mendengarku?"

"_A-Ah ya. Begini, kau boleh kecewa dengan temanmu tersebut. Tapi, __kenapa__ apa kau membencinya?" _

"Dia itu menusuk teman dari belakang, Sasuke!"

"_Sakura. Kau tidak boleh egois. Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan? Itu berarti, kau hanya harus mendukungnya."_

"Tapi, ia tak pernah mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintainya, Sasuke." Sakura kembali ngotot.

"_Mungkin ia tak ingin memberitahukan mu. Ia takut kalau kau pasti menyerah akan cintamu."_

"Huh. Sama saja. Ujung-ujungnya aku sakit juga." Dengus Sakura. Ia tak sadar kalau air matanya sudahlah berhenti mengalir sejak tadi.

"_Haha. Hei, aku lupa."_

"Lupa? Lupa apa?"

"_Aku lupa bertanya denganmu. Kau masih mengingatku?"_ Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura nampak diam sambil mengingat-ingat. "Tidak. Memangnya kita sudah ketemu, ya?"

"_Hah. Sudah aku duga. Dasar pelupa. __Se__bulan yang lalu kita sempat bertemu di rumah Hinata. Hinata __'__kan sudah mengenalkan kita. Kau ingat?" _

Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu. "Aha. Aku ingat."

"_Benarkah?"_

"Ya. Kau si rambut pantat ayam, bukan?"

"_Hei! Begini-begini banyak yang bilang kalau rambut ku itu keren."_ Dengus Sasuke.

"Hahaha... Tapi benar 'kan?" Tawa Sakura kembali terdengar kala ia mendengar bentakan Sasuke untuknya. Itupun hanya bentakan kecil.

"_Sasuke. Sensei sudah datang."_ Sakura hanya mendengar suara pria yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. _"Sakura, sudah dulu yah. __Aku__ sudah mau masuk."_

"Ya. Sasuke, terima kasih."

"_Sama-sama, Sakura."_

Sambungan kini terputus. Sakura kini memandang ponsel berwarna merah muda miliknya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau teman yang baik." Setelah asyik memandang ponselnya tersebut, ia langsung keluar dari toilet dan pergi menuju ke kelas.

~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke's POV

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Bosan. Sangat bosan. Naruto dan juga yang lainnya sedang bermain bola. Aku hanya berada didalam kelas sendirian. Aku agak heran. Tumben Sakura menghubungiku tadi. Ternyata hanya mencari teman cerita. Tak apa.

Aku rela menjadi teman ceritannya.

Aku rela menjadi pendengar sejati untuknya.

Aku bahkan rela menjadi sandaran untuknya kala ia sedih.

Karena aku mencintainya. Haruno Sakura, aku mencintai mu.

_Flashback_

_Aku melihat sepupuku yang cantik ini sibuk berkutat dengan laptop dihadapannya. Sejak tadi aku iseng menganggunya namun ia hanya membentak ku. Aku sangatlah heran. Aku pikir sepupu ku ini tidaklah suka membentak sembarangan orang, namun perkiraan ku salah. Mata oniks ku melihat dia memegang ponselnya. Sepertinya ia mendapat pesan. _

"_Sasuke. Kau buka pintu depan! Teman ku ada diluar." Tch. Dia menyuruhku sekenanya. Aku tahu kalau aku ini sepupumu, tapi kau tidak bisa menyuruhku sepuas hati mu. _

"_CEPAT!" Astaga. Matanya melotot. Wajahnya berubah menjadi garang. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan kaasanku yang ada di Osaka. Ketimbang mendapat pukulan, lebih baik aku ikuti saja kemauan dari sepupu ku ini. Dengan malas, aku pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu untuk teman Hinata. Sekali lagi aku heran. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sepupu ku yang katanya lembut itu matanya molotot dan juga sangat cepat marah. Mungkin saja, dia lagi 'datang bulan'._

_Pintu sudah aku buka. Dan nampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan juga panjang._

_**Glekk…**_

Kami-sama_… Dia sangatlah manis. Oniks ku tak kunjung berhenti menatap dirinya dengan pandangan memuja. Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang gadis yang begitu manis. Di Osaka aku tak pernah melihat gadis seperti dia. _

_Jantungku berdegup sangatlah kencang. Tanganku entah kenapa bisa mendadak dingin. Badan ku serasa kaku tak bisa bergerak. _

"_Engg… Hinata ada?" _

_Ja-jadi dia teman Hinata? Baru aku tahu kalau Hinata punya teman semanis dia._

"_E-eh… Permisi... Hinatanya ada?"_

_Wow… Aku sangat suka mendengar suaranya yang begitu merdu._

"_Haloo… Apa Hinata ada?"_

_Astaga… Kenapa aku melamun? Grogi. Sumpah. Baru kali ini aku merasakan yang namanya grogi dihadapan seorang gadis. Aku berdehem sebentar. Siapaa tahu bisa menghilangkan rasa grogi ku. "__E__hem__...__m__aaf. Hinata ada di dalam. Silahkan masuk."_

_Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis manis itu langsung pergi meninggalkanku di ambang pintu yang sangat terpesona oleh dirinya. Wewangiannya masih tercium di indera penciuman ku. Cherry. Ia memakai parfum cherry. Sangat cocok untuk dirinya._

_Entah ini benar atau tidak. Tapi, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, gadis manis. _

Flashback off

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Sakura. Sebulan yang lalu pertemuan pertama ku dengannya. Dengan bantuan Hinata waktu itu, akhirnya aku bisa berkenalan dengan Sakura. Aku sangat mengingatnya. Aku sangat grogi di hadapan Sakura. Rasanya waktu itu aku ingin mengubur diri ku hidup-hidup yang terbata-bata berbicara dengan Sakura. Senyumnya yang manis tak luput dari ingatan ku.

Aku baru ingat. Minggu depan aku dan kawan-kawan akan bertanding di Tokyo. Yeah. Semoga saja. Aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

**A/N: Ehem... Halo minna-san. Perkenalkan aku author baru disini. Sebenarnya aku udah lama berkecimpung di dunia fanfic sebagai readers. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku baru berani untuk nulis fic saat ini. **

**Berhubung aku sudah tidak tahu ingin ngomong apa, mohon review ya. :3 Review dari readers sekalian sangat aku butuhkan lho untuk membangun fic ini. Sekian.**

**Regads**

**Shirakawa Aimi **


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku__ menghela nafas panjang. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Sakura. Sebulan yang lalu pertemuan pertama ku dengannya. Dengan bantuan Hinata kala itu, akhirnya aku bisa berkenalan dengan Sakura. Aku sangat mengingatnya. Aku sangat grogi di hadapan Sakura. Rasanya waktu itu aku ingin mengubur diri ku hidup-hidup yang terbata-bata berbicara dengan Sakura. Senyumnya yang manis tak luput dari ingatan ku. _

_Aku baru ingat. Minggu depan aku dan kawan-kawan akan bertanding di Tokyo. Yeah. Semoga saja. Aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, Sakura._

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typo(s), AU, OOC, ****EYD hancur, ****Gaje, alur kecepatan, dll.**

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

Jalani apa yang ada didepan. Lupakan semua masalah kemarin!

_Yeah_. Nampaknya kalimat itu cocok untuk salah seorang gadis ini. Gadis manis, berkulit putih porselen, tinggi 157cm dan juga berambut _pink_. Kemarin ia menangis sehingga membuat matanya masih membengkak. Namun kini, ia tak memperdulikannya. Dengan cerianya, ia melangkah menuju kelasnya berada. Saat tiba di kelas, ia langsung memberikan salam hangat untuk teman-temannya yang sudah hadir.

"_Ohayou-minna~_"

Kyoko, salah satu dari mereka yang sudah hadir langsung datang menghampiri Sakura dengan tatapan anehnya. "Ada apa? Kau kemarin nangis, sekarang sudah ceria. Menang taruhan dimana?"

Dengan segera Sakura memukul kepala Kyoko.

"Sakit tahu~" Kyoko hanya meringis mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura.

"Dasar sok tahu." Dengus Sakura.

"Kalau bukan menang taruhan lantas apa?"

"Aku itu sempat membaca kalimat 'Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Yang kini biarlah berlanjut.' 'Kan aku juga tidak mau terus terpuruk hanya karena masalah kemarin, Kyo. Memangnya kau mau lihat aku yang cantik ini jadi sedih? Tidak 'kan?" Sakura mulai bernarsis ria.

Kyoko hanya memutar bola matanya yang berwarna coklat itu dengan bosan. Sifat narsis temannya yang satu ini muncul lagi! "Mulai deh... oh ya, aku punya video baru loh~"

"Oh ya? Video apaan, Kyo?"

"Video klip baru. Bukan 2PM sih. Hanya Wooyoung dan Taecyeon ajah. Tapi Suzy dan JYP juga ikutan. Pokoknya keren deh." Menyangkut soal 2PM Kyoko memang lebih unggul dibandingkan Sakura. Dikarenakan Kyoko memiliki jaringan wi-fi yang terpasang di rumahnya. Sehingga ia lebih _update _mengenai kabar 2PM. Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya memiliki ponsel flip berwarna _pink _kesayangannya. Dan ponsel itu tidak bisa yang namanya INTERNETAN.

"Serius? Wahh... penasaran nih. Lihat dong~" Sakura makin bersemangat saat Kyoko mengangguk sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di depan itu. Sakura ikut saja, ia sudah tahu maksud Kyoko.

"Ini... lihat yah. Pokoknya Wooyoung keren deh." Kyoko mulai memutarkan video yang berada di ponselnya itu.

Sakura langsung heboh dengan video yang dia lihat. Satu kata yang berada dipikirannya. Wow! Wooyoung, Taecyeon, Suzy dan juga JYP berkolaborasi sangat keren. Namun, saat Sakura menoleh sebentar ke pintu, pemandangan yang SANGAT TIDAK INGIN ia lihat, dilihat juga. Gaara dan Matsuri berpacaran depan kelas. Hei! Apakah tidak ada tempat yang lain? Disini ada yang mulai sakit hati. Nampaknya, besok Sakura akan memasang di depan pintu sebuah kertas yang berisikan kalimat 'KELAS INI BUKAN TEMPAT PACARAN.'

"Sakura?" Kyoko menoleh untuk melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan sehingga tak seheboh tadi. Kalau menyangkut masalah Wooyoung, pasti Sakura nomor satu hebohnya. Tapi, ia heran. Kenapa saat puncak video Wooyoung akan pergi bersama Suzy menuju bus tua, tak terdengar komentar-komentar dari Sakura. Dan benar saja. Iris mata coklatnya menangkap Sakura memperhatikan seseorang di luar kelas.

"Sakura... aku sudah tahu kenapa kemarin kau sabar saja. Mereka memang tidak punya hati." Hibur Kyoko kepada temannya itu sambil mengelus pundak Sakura.

Sakura langsung menatap Kyoko sambil tersenyum. "Ya. Aku juga tidak mau lagi nangis karena mereka."

Melihat Sakura yang tersenyum membuat dirinya juga ikut tersenyum. "Ya. Itu benar."

"Lagipula... kalau aku nangis nanti Wooyoung sedih lagi. Melihat kekasihnya beruraikan air mata." Kata Sakura dengan nada jahilnya.

Inilah Sakura yang Kyoko kenal. Suka tersenyum dan juga suka dengan seenaknya mengklaim artis favoritnya itu kekasihnya. Ya, walau itu hanya bercanda sih. "Hei. Aku tidak terima. 'Kan aku yang kekasihnya Wooyoung."

"Apa? Kau itu tidak konsisten ya? Kemarin 'kan Kau bilang kalau Wooyoung itu kakak angkatmu. Kok hari ini mendadak berubah sih?"

"Memang benar ya aku bilang gitu?" Gumam Kyoko.

Sakura langsung saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aduh Kyo. Begini saja. 'Kan bagus kalau aku yang jadi kekasihnya Wooyoung. Aku 'kan jadi kakak iparmu. Betul 'kan?"

Kyoko mengangguk kemudian _high-five_ dengan Sakura sambil tertawa. Namun, tawa mereka langsung berhenti saat mendengar suara ribut. Benar saja. Segerombolan gadis dengan gaya angkuhnya berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas sambil bercerita.

"Wah... aku tidak nyangka lho, Matsu. Baru saja kalian berpacaran kemarin, kalian sudah sangat mesra. Bahkan melebihi kemesraan Temari dan juga Shikamaru." Ucap Karin dengan suara mengejek. Sedangkan Temari yang mendengar namanya diungkit-ungkit hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

'Sial. Baru pagi ia sudah minta perang. Oke. Aku akan meladenimu.' Pikir Sakura.

"Jangan berlebihan deh, Karin."

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Matsu. Itu memang benar 'kan? Baru sehari kalian pacaran, kalian bahkan sudah berani berciuman. Terlebih lagi, Gaara itu yang pertama buatmu, 'kan?" Siapapun di kelas ini sekarang sudah tahu kalau perkataan Karin itu hanya untuk membuat Sakura sakit hati.

"Haahhh... nampaknya ada yang bersuara. Kau dengar sesuatu tidak, Kyo?" Sepertinya Sakura juga memulai aksinya. Kyoko yang merasa namanya disangkut-pautkan hanya ikut saja.

"Tidak. Kenapa, Sakura?" Kyoko ikut bersuara.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kyo. Aku hanya merasa mendengar suara yang dapat merusak indera pendengaranku."

Karin yang merasa dirinya dihina mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tangannya itu sudah siap memukul Sakura kapan saja. Tapi, ia berusaha menahannya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke tempat Sakura dan Kyoko berada.

"Heh _pinky_. Kau mau cari mati ya?" Gertak Karin dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Hoh? Kau tersinggung?" Sakura memberikan senyum liciknya kepada Karin dan menambahkan, "cari mati? Aku tidak punya teman yang namanya 'mati'. Jadi buat apa aku cari."

Karin mengepalkan tangannya yang berada diatas meja. Dirinya terasa sudah dibodohi oleh Sakura. Ia langsung menggebrak meja dengan keras sehingga membuat tangannya memerah.

'**Brakk...'**

"Brengsek. Dasar _pinky._ Udah stress ya? Gara-gara cintanya jelas-jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan, hm?" Karin kembali memancing emosi Sakura.

Sakura merasa hatinya sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Karin. Apalagi, Karin memberi penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Sial!

'**Brakk...'**

Dan Sakura juga ikut-ikutan menggebrak meja. Namun, gebrakan meja Sakura lebih keras sehingga membuat suasana kelas mendadak panas.

"Tch. Diam kau, brengsek. Kau jangan sok tahu." Sakura berusaha dengan keras agar ia tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi, terlebih dihadapan Karin. _No way!_

"Kau bilang sok tahu? Kalau bukan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, lalu apa? Heh!" Seringai Karin makin terlihat saat matanya menangkap Sakura mengepalkan tangannya diatas meja dengan erat.

Sudah cukup! Baru saja Sakura terlupakan masalah kemarin, 'setan merah' itu kembali mengungkit-ungkitnya. Saat Sakura ingin melayangkan tamparan untuk Karin, seseorang mencegah tangannya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Nanti ada guru yang lihat. Kau tidak ingin 'kan masuk keruang BK pagi-pagi begini?" Kyoko mencoba menasehati Sakura. Kalau Sakura menampar Karin, pasti Karin tidak terima. Kemudian mereka berdua akan bertengkar –entah bagaimana caranya- dan dirinyalah juga ikut dipanggil. Karena dia merupakan ketua kelas.

Meskipun malas mengakuinya, tapi Karin tetap berterima kasih kepada Kyoko yang dengan segera memegang tangan Sakura saat Sakura ingin menamparnya. Ya, walaupun dalam hati, sih. Karena Karin sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya ditampar oleh Sakura.

"Kau apa-apaan sih?" Sakura menatap Kyoko dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sakura, dia hanya ingin memancingmu. Sabar ya. Oke?" Kyoko hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat Sakura langsung keluar kelas dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Dasar pengecut." Hina Karin.

"Diam kau, Karin. Kalau aku tidak tahan tangan Sakura, pipimu akan lebih merah dibanding sekarang."

"Huh." Dengusnya dan ia langsung pergi menyimpan tas dibangkunya.

Murid-murid kelas IX.2 hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan santai. Hal tersebut sudah menjadi 'makanan' sehari-hari mereka sejak tahun lalu. Entah Karin yang memulai pertengkaran atau Sakura. Pernah beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk membuat keduanya berdamai. Namun apa yang terjadi? Langsung saja Sakura menendang tulang kering orang yang merencanakan hal tersebut. Karin yang saat itu juga berada di tempat kejadian, hanya tertawa melihat 'si korban' merintih kesakitan sambil memegang tulang keringnya. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada satupun lagi yang ingin mencoba mendamaikan mereka berdua. Karena, mereka semua masih sayang nyawa.

~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan hanya senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap ponselnya. Dia tak menghiraukan teman-temannya kini berhenti bermain hanya untuk menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dunia Sasuke serasa hanya ada dia dan ponselnya itu. Pesan-pesan dari Sakura membuat dirinya tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum sendri seperti ini.

Ah, hanya dengan pesan dari Sakura membuat tersenyum lebar, bagaimana kalau ia menemuinya secara langsung? Mungkin Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa grogi sambil menatap Sakura.

"Teme!" Seruan Naruto langsung membuat Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku celananya.

"Hn? Kau sudah berhenti main?"

"Iya. Aku mau istirahat sebentar. Oh ya, kenapa tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Teme?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe_._" Nampaknya Uchiha Sasuke sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya.

"Huh! Padahal dari tadi aku lihat kau senyum-senyum sambil pegang ponsel."

Sasuke yang mendengar gerutuan Naruto hanya diam membisu. Kepalanya kembali memikirkan sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya dipertemuan pertama mereka. Bungsu Uchiha belum pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya. Aneh memang jika seseorang baru menemukan cinta pertamanya diumur lima belas tahun. Tapi itulah kenyataan!

Sasuke sedikit memutar-mutar kembali saat pertama kali ia dikenalkan dengan Sakura oleh Hinata.

_Flashback_

_Pemuda berambut emo ini sedang duduk di depan televisi dengan gelisah. Setelah tadi ia bertemu dengan gadis manis yang ditemuinya di ruang tamu, jantungnya masih berdegup dengan kencang. Suara merdu sang gadis masih terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Sasuke sebenarnya diam-diam memikirkan rencana agar ia bisa saling kenal dengan Sakura. Tapi, hingga kini ia masih belum tahu caranya. _

_Sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya membuatnya tersenyum sangat lebar. Sepupunya –Hyuuga Neji- mengiriminya sebuah pesan bahwa malam ini dia akan terlambat pulang. Dan Sasuke diminta untuk menyampaikan pesan tersebut kepada Hinata. _

_Tanpa ragu-ragu sedikitpun, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata. Akan tetapi, perasaan gugup kembali menghampiri dirinya. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan pelan untuk mengusir kegugupannya dan mengetuk pintu kamar sang empunya. Setelah mendengar kata masuk dari Hinata, dengan pelan ia mengehyembuskan nafasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. _

_Saat Sasuke sudah berada dalam kamar Hinata, mulutnya tak langsung berbicara sehingga membuat dua gadis yang berada di dalam menatapnya dengan heran. _

"_Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata membuat Sasuke kembali sadar akan lamunannya._

"_Neji bilang kalau dia akan terlambat pulang ini malam. Karena Neji memiliki janji dengan teman-temannya." Jelas Sasuke membuat Hinata mengangguk pelan._

"_Oh. Terus?"_

_Err... terus? Terus? Terus? Argh... Sasuke tak tahu lagi apa yang ingin ia bilang. Dengan pasrah, Sasuke pun menarik Hinata ke luar dari kamarnya yang membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. _

_Hinata yang ditarik-tarik tidak melawan. Hanya ikut saja. Setelah Sasuke berada di tangga, barulah Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata._

"_Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Kepala Hinata sedikit ia miringkan._

"_Hinata! Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Kenalkan aku dengan temanmu, _please..._" Err... ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke memohon dengan sangat sambil menatap seseorang dengan begitu butuhnya._

_Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut, diam sesaat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kalau ada yang sakit didalam dadanya._

"_Hei Hinata! Bagaimana?" Sasuke heran melihat tingkah sepupunya ini. _

"_-Ehem- Oke. Terserahlah. Kalau begitu ayo keatas. Nanti dia heran kalau kita lama sekali." _

_Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut spontan tersenyum dan langsung menarik Hinata kembali ke atas. Setelah sampai ke dalam kamar Hinata, Sakura yang saat itu sedang membaca buku biologi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. _

"_Sakura!" Panggil Hinata dengan pelan membuat Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya._

"_Ada apa, Hinata?"_

"_Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan sepupuku. Takut-takut kalau kau salah paham dari tadi saat melihat hanya kami berdua."_

_Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Dan _emeraldanya _ia alihkan ke arah sang pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiam diri dibelakang Hinata. Mata Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan intens. Entah kemana saja dirinya tadi, mengapa ia baru sadar kalau pemuda ini sangat tampan?_

"_Sakura, ini sepupuku namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Sasuke, ini temanku namanya Haruno Sakura."_

_Tangan Sakuralah yang pertama terjulur kedepan. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas salaman dari Sakura._

"_Salam kenal, Uchiha-san."_

"_Hn. Cukup Sasuke, gadis ma-. Err... maksudku cukup Sasuke saja, Haruno-san." Rasanya Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke di dinding nantinya. Hampir saja ia keceplosan memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Gadis Manis._

_Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar. Kemudian, ia berbicara. "Aku juga. Cukup Sakura saja, Sasuke."_

_Flashback off_

Sasuke kembali tersenyum mengingat-ngingat peristiwa sebulan lalu yang masih membekas di ingatannya. Betapa ia merindukan senyum manis Sakura. Akan tetapi, lamunannya tentang Sakura buyar seketika saat suara cempreng Naruto menusuk indera pendengarannya.

"Teme! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Kau itu seperti orang gila saja. Senyum-senyum sendiri!"

Sasuke kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sengitnya. "Kau tak usah tahu urusanku, Dobe."

Naruto mendengus sebentar dan kembali berbicara. "Teme, nanti saat pertandingan di Tokyo sana kau tak usah ikut bermain, ya?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kami takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Tangan Sasuke langsung mengepal dengan erat. Perkataan Naruto sangat menusuk hatinya. "Aku tahu kalau kau kapten, Naruto. Tapi setidaknya diskusikanlah denganku dulu."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Sasuke langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Teman-temannya yang lain sebenarnya mendengarkan percakapan antar sahabat tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat. Sambil memandang punggung tegap Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, dia bergumam. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Teme!"

~O~O~O~O~

Seorang gadis kecil kini sedang memeluk kakak laki-lakinya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangan kekar sang kakak hanya mengusap rambut panjang nan halus milik adiknya itu. Sedangkan seseorang yang lain hanya dapat menangis tanpa bersuara.

Hinata berusaha mengusap kedua matanya agar air matanya itu tidaklah lagi keluar. Namun apa daya. Usahanya itu sia-sia saja. Setelah mendengar pengumuman keberangkatan, Hanabi melepas pelukannya. Dan kini bergantian dengan Hinata yang langsung memeluk erat Neji.

"Sudahlah. Pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat. Nanti tertinggal lagi." Neji merasakan sebuah anggukan dari kepala adiknya itu.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu, memberi kecupan sayang kepada kedua adiknya. Matanya serasa panas dan setitik air mata langsung membasahi wajah tampannya. Perlahan-lahan, Hinata dan Hanabi mulai menginggalkan Neji sendirian yang menatap kepergian kedua adiknya yang ingin berangkat ke Osaka tersebut. Perginya Hinata dan juga Hanabi disebabkan karena kedua orangtuanya menyuruh mereka untuk pindah-termasuk Neji. Tetapi, berhubung Neji sudah dewasa dan dapat dipercaya, jadi Hyuuga Hiashi mengizinkan Neji untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Tokyo saja.

Sebenarnya kepindahan mereka sangatlah mendadak. Dikarenakan sang ayah dipindah tugaskan di Osaka. Tentu saja mereka sekeluarga sangat kaget. Namun bagaimana lagi. Hal itu sudah menjadi kewajiban Hyuuga Hiashi yang harus mengikuti perkataan sang atasan.

Hinata yang sudah berada di dalam pesawat, masih juga menangis. Sedangkan adiknya sudah terlelap akibat lelah menangis. Ia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Pastilah mereka bertiga langsung mencercoki Hinata berbagai pertanyaan. Mungkin terkecuali Sakura. Karena Hinata menduga kalau Sakura pasti marah padanya karena pindah sekolah -dan juga rumah- tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

Sejujurnya, terbersit niat dalam hatinya untuk memberitahukan mengenai kepindahannya. Namun, rasanya berat juga memberitahukan hal itu. Jadi ia membiarkan mereka bertiga mengetahui dengan sendirinya.

"Tenten, Sakura juga Ino. Maaf. Aku tidak pamit kepada kalian." Gumam Hinata sambil menutup erat kedua matanya dan melamunkan hal-hal yang sering mereka berempat lakukan.

~O~O~O~O~

Setelah lima hari latihan di Osaka dan juga sehari di Tokyo, akhirnya pertandingan futsal pun tiba. Kedua tim nampaknya sedang berdiskusi terlebih dahulu lima menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Kapten dari tim Osaka Junior High School saat ini sedang membujuk sahabatnya agar tidak bermain dulu. Karena kondisi kesehatannya yang kurang baik

"Teme, pertandingan ini kau tidak usah ikut main, ya? Nanti kondisimu seperti pertandingan terakhir." Ujar Naruto dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan langsung memberi tatapan tajam kepada Naruto. "Kenapa? Itu dulu, Naruto. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Percayalah."

Mata Naruto melirik ke arah sang pelatih dengan tatapan tanya. Anggukan kecil Hatake Kakashi membuat Naruto menarik pelan rambut kuningnya. Jika saja Sasuke bukan pemain yang andalan, pasti tidak akan serumit ini.

"Terserah kaulah."

Senyum tipis milik Sasuke mendadak terlukis diwajah tampannya itu.

Teriakan lantang sang wasit langsung membubarkan diskusi mereka. Kedua tim pun memasuki lapangan futsal. Semua pemain saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Sasuke menatap anggota dari tim lawan dengan tatapan datar. Mereka membungkuk dengan sopan selema beberata detik.

Setelah membungkuk, mereka pun pergi menuju posisi mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan wasit, berdiri dari luar lapangan memperhatikan jalannya permainan nanti. Kemudian, pluit pertanda petandingan dimulai pun dibunyikan oleh sang wasit.

~O~O~O~O~

Pertandingan futsal antara Osaka Junior High School dan juga Tokyo Junior High School berakhir baru-baru saja yang dimenangi oleh Tokyo Junior High School. Meskipun mereka kalah, tak juga membuat para pemain OJHS bersedih. Setidaknya mereka sudah sampai dibabak final dan mendapat juara dua.

Sasuke yang menyumbang dua gol, hanya dapat terengah-engah sambil memegangi lututnya. Mendadak, kepalanya serasa pusing bagaikan ditimpa batu. Sejujurnya, Sasuke memang tidaklah boleh untuk terlalu capek. Larangan dari orang-orang terdekatnya untuk menyuruhnya berhenti bermain futsal, tidak ia hiraukan. Menurutnya, melepaskan hobi sendiri itu sangatlah sulit.

Wajah tampan milik sang Uchiha Bungsu itu, mendadak pucat. Pandangannya langsung terasa berkunang-kunang. Dengan sisa tenanganya, ia berusaha untuk kembali ke bangku yang ada di tempat pertandingan futsal ini. Namun, dalam perjalanannya menuju bangku, badannya langsung saja ambruk di pinggir lapangan.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam lapangan futsal, kompak menoleh saat mendengar suara yang keras. Dan terbelalaklah mata mereka saat mendapati tubuh Sasuke tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pinggir lapangan.

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

**A/N: Maaf minna-san aku updatenya lama banget. Soalnya aku sibuk di RL. Juga aku minta maaf kalau chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter satu. **

**Terus soal chapter dua ini, maaf kalau rada-rada aneh. #LirikadeganSasupingsan **

**Oh ya, balasan review kalian aku balas di pm aja yah. **

**Oke itu aja deh A/N aku. Kritik, saran dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan. So, review ya? X3 **

**Regards**

**Shirakawa Aimi **


	3. Chapter 3

_Pertandingan futsal antara Osaka Junior High School dan juga Tokyo Junior High School berakhir baru-baru saja yang dimenangi olehTokyo Junior High School. Meskipun mereka kalah, tak juga membuat para pemain OJHS bersedih. Setidaknya mereka sudah sampai dibabak final dan mendapat juara dua._

_Sasuke yang menyumbang dua gol, hanya dapat terengah-engah sambil memegangi lututnya. Mendadak, kepalanya serasa pusing bagaikan ditimpa batu. Sejujurnya, Sasuke memang tidaklah boleh untuk terlalu capek. Larangan dari orang-orang terdekatnya untuk menyuruhnya berhenti bermain futsal, tidak ia hiraukan. Menurutnya, melepaskan hobi sendiri itu sangatlah sulit._

_Wajah tampan milik sang Uchiha Bungsu itu, mendadak pucat. Pandangannya langsung terasa berkunang-kunang. Dengan sisa tenanganya, ia berusaha untuk kembali ke bangku yang ada di tempat pertandingan futsal ini. Namun, dalam perjalanannya menuju bangku, badannya langsung saja ambruk di pinggir lapangan._

_Semua orang yang berada di dalam lapangan futsal, kompak menoleh saat mendengar suara yang keras. Dan terbelalaklah mata mereka saat mendapati tubuh Sasuke tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pinggir lapangan._

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typo(s), AU, OOC, EYD hancur, Gaje, alur kecepatan, dll.**

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

Kelopak mata sang empunya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Setelah sejam dalam keadaan tidak sadar, akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke siuman juga. Mata oniksnya yang masih sendu, melihat sekelilingnya yang terlihat asing. Betapa kagetnya dia, saat mendapati Hyuuga Neji berada di samping kanannya.

"Neji-nii? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Sasuke menunjukkan raut herannya kepada sepupunya itu.

"Tadi Itachi-nii menelponku. Katanya ia dihubungi oleh temanmu, yang mengatakan kalau kau pingsan karena kelelahan main futsal. Jadi, aku langsung menuju kesini menjengukmu." Jelas Neji.

Sasuke hanya mampu mengangguk kecil. "Eh tapi, teman-temanku semuanya dimana? Dan sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri, Neji-nii?"

Neji melirik sebentar jam tangan hitam miliknya. "Sudah satu jam. Mereka semua sedang beres-beres untuk kembali ke Osaka. Tadi pelatihmu bilang kalau kau izin saja disini selama dua hari."

Kembali lagi, Sasuke mengangguk. Mendadak, ia mengukirkan senyum lebar diwajah tampannya itu. Izin dua hari disini? Berarti, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Betapa tidak sabarnya ia menunggu dirinya pulih lagi.

Iris _amethys _milik Hyuuga Neji melihat adik sepupunya tersenyum sendiri. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Alis Neji terangkat heran atas sikap Sasuke.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, nii-san. Aku hanya senang diberi izin dua hari disini." Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyum lebarnya itu.

"Senang? Karena apa?"

"Soalnya aku akan betemu dengan temanku-lebih tepatnya teman Hinata disini." Kemudian Sasuke langsung menghilangkan senyumnya digantikan oleh raut wajah yang serius. "Neji-nii, sejak kapan Hinata pindah?"

Mengungkit-ungkit nama Hinata, membuat pemuda berambut cokelat ini kembali merasakan kerinduan terhadap adiknya. "Sejak seminggu yang lalu. Otou-san memang pindah sangat mendadak. Bahkan Hinata tidak sempat pamit dengan teman-temannya. Ah, bukan tidak sempat sih. Hinatanya memang yang tidak mau."

"Tidak mau? Kenapa?"

"Kata Hinata, rasanya berat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada temannya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka saja yang mengetahui hal itu dengan sendirinya."

Penjelasan dari Neji membuat pemuda berambut raven ini semakin tidak mengerti akan sikap Hinata. Perpisahan memang merupakan hal yang berat. Mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' kepada orang yang disayangi sudah jelas tidaklah mudah. Akan tetapi, egois juga rasanya apabila Hinata pergi tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu, yang dimana dia hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri-tanpa memikirkan perasaan sahabatnya.

Setelah mereka berdua berdiam cukup lama, suara pintu kamar rumah sakit yang berderit memecah keheningan mereka. Kedua pemuda tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya dan pandangan mereka menangkap sosok lelaki berjas putih. Langkah kaki dari lelaki itu sangatlah tegas dan juga berwibawa.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sasuke." Sapa sang dokter sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, dokter Orochimaru."

"Nampaknya kau tidak medengarkan perkataanku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksud Anda dokter?"

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk berhenti bermain futsal? Kau tidak ingin sehat, ya?" Mata Orochimaru menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kasihan.

Sasuke yang tidak suka ditatap seperti itu, hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia diam membisu tanpa membalas perkataan dokter yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Sudah pasti ia ingin sehat, namun ia juga tak ingin meninggalkan hobinya. Menurutnya, meninggalkan hobi itu sama saja dengan mencabut sebagian nyawanya.

Mendapati Sasuke yang tetap diam, Orochimaru menghela nafas. "Terserah kaulah." Tangannya mengeluarkan stetoskop dari saku jas dokternya. "Baiklah. Waktunya pemeriksaan. Aku harap kesehatanmu tidak makin menurun."

~O~O~O~O~

Sebuah _flashdisk _berwarna merah kini sedang ia mainkan sembari berjalan. Langkah kakinya yang ringan itu diarahkan ke kelas sahabatnya-Hyuuga Hinata. Senyum manis tak lupa ia pasang saat menyapa seseorang yang dikenalnya. Kepala merah mudanya langsung menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sakura!"

Langkah Sakura berhenti menunggu Tenten yang datang menghampirinya. Dilihatnya Tenten kini terengah-engah sambil memegang lututnya. "Kau meninggalkanku!" Seru Tenten.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin kerja tugas dengan Ino. Jadi aku tinggal." Nada suara Sakura yang acuh membuat Tenten mendengus.

"Tapi setidaknya 'kan kau bisa menungguku~" Tangan Tenten kini sedang merogoh saputangan disakunya dan membersihkan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. "Ino katanya malas ikut. Jadi aku sendiri." Tambah Tenten saat melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan -mengapa-kau-sendiri-saja-.

Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk dan meneruskan perjalan menuju kelas IX-1 yang diikuti oleh Tenten. Dalam perjalanan, mereka mengisinya dengan obrolan-obrolan yang ringan. Hingga akhirnya, merekapun sampai di kelas IX-1.

"Sakura, kau membawa barangya 'kan?" Pertanyaan singkat Tenten dibalas dengan anggukan singkat pula.

Mata hijau zambrud itu sedang mencari-cari sahabat indigonya. Sudah seminggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu dengan Hinata. Terakhir kali, Hinata mengatakan kalau ia kurang sehat dan tidak bisa hadir ke sekolah. Dan sejak saat itu, ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Bahkan mereka juga _lost contact _dengannya.

Tangan Tenten melambai pada seseorang yang dikenalnya. "Kiba!"

Orang yang dipanggil 'Kiba' itu berjalan menuju Tenten dan Sakura yang berada di depan kelasnya. "Kenapa Tenten?"

"Hinata mana? Dia masih sakit?"

Dahi Kiba mengerut mendengar perkataan Tenten. Bukankah Tenten dan Sakura sahabat Hinata? Tapi mengapa mereka tidak tahu kalau Hinata pindah? Pikir Kiba.

"Hei! Jangan melamun dong." Gadis bercepol itu memberikan tinjuan pelan di bahu Kiba yang membuat sang empunya meringis pelan.

"Sakit tahu."

Tenten berkekeh sambil berberikan salam perdamaian kepada pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut. "Jadi, Hinata masih sakit?"

Kepala Kiba menggeleng. "Tidak. Katanya ia sudah sembuh. Kalian-"

Belum sempat Kiba meneruskan perkataannya, dengan segera Sakura menyelanya. "'Katanya?' Memangnya kalian sering berhubungan?"

"Iya. Kemarin aku menelponnya untuk menanyakan kabarnya di Osaka." Tambah Kiba yang membuat keduanya makin kaget.

"Hah? DI Osaka? Ngapain dia disana?" Seru mereka berdua kompak.

Dalam hati, Kiba berdecak kagum atas kekompakan mereka berdua saat berbicara. Tapi berhubung situasi yang terjadi kini serius, jadi ia tahan untuk mengungkitnya. "Iya. Memangnya kalian tidak tahu, ya? Hinata sudah pindah ke Osaka sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Penjelasan Kiba membuat Sakura dan juga Tenten tersentak. Hinata pindah? Kenapa dia tidak pamit? Kenapa dia tidak membicarakan masalah ini sebelumnya dengan mereka? Begitulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua.

Kedua gadis tomboy itu, tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari teman sekelas Kiba. Biar saja mereka melihat air mata keduanya tumpah membasahi wajah mereka. Biarlah murid-murid yang pintar itu mengejek mereka lantaran menangis di depan kelas.

Kiba yang tak tahan melihat kedua temannya menangis, mencoba menghibur. "Sudah. Dari Tokyo ke Osaka 'kan kalian bisa naik kereta Shinkansen. Cuma dua jam kok."

Tanpa memerdulikan perkataan Kiba, Sakura dan Tenten pun kembali ke kelas mereka. Pandangan heran dari semua murid yang dilewati dihiraukan saja. Kabar buruk ini harus disampaikan kepada sahabatnya yang lain-Yamanaka Ino.

~O~O~O~O~

Iris _amethys_-nya menatap sebuah foto ukuran 2R ditangannya. Pandangannya nampak redup. Foto dirinya yang bersama dengan sepupunya. Uchiha Sasuke. Betapa ia merindukan sepupunya. Meskipun mereka berada di kota yang sama kini, tak juga membuat keduanya saling jumpa. Awalnya Hinata mengira perasaannya kepada Sasuke hanyalah sebuah perasaan sesaat. Tapi tidak. Malahan, hari ke hari perasaannya itu kian membesar hingga terkadang membuatnya sesak.

Sudah pasti ia akan mendapat omelan dari keluarganya apabila ketahuan kalau menyukai sepupu sendiri. Tentu saja ia akan disuruh untuk melupakan perasaanya. Sejujurnya, niat untuk melupakan perasaan cinta itu ada. Puncaknya kala Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia tertarik dengan sahabatnya sendiri-Sakura. Namun apa daya bila itu hanyalah sebuah niat yang tidak tersampaikan?

Ah, Hinata jadi heran. Kenapa orang yang dicintainya itu harus Bungsu Uchiha? Kenapa bukan yang lain? Padahal di Konoha Junior High School dulu banyak temannya yang ngantri untuk Hinata. Akan tetapi, Hinata hanya bisa menganggap mereka sebagai teman.

Pikiran Hinata tentang Sasuke teralihkan saat ponselnya berbunyi. Tangannya pun mencari-cari ponselnya yang berada di bawah bantal. Dahinya mengerut. Nama 'Haruno Sakura' terpampang di layar ponselnya. Seingatnya, ia belum memberitahu sahabatnya nomor barunya.

Tangan mungil Hinata sedikit gemetar saat ingin menekan tombol jawab pada ponselnya. "_Moshi-moshi_."

~O~O~O~O~

Seprai berantakan, guling jatuh ke lantai, dan bantal penuh dengan tetesan air mata. Seperti itulah kira-kira kondisi kamar gadis musim semi ini. Wajah cantiknya kini tertutupi dengan rambut merah mudanya yang acak-acakan.

Badannya yang semula tengkurap langsung bangun saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Aku mendengar suara terjatuh tadi?" Seru kakak laki-lakinya.

Mata Sakura mengedarkan pandangan disekitar. Bermaksud mencari _sesuatu_ terjatuh yang terdengar oleh kakanya. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat bingkai foto dirinya dan teman-teman sekelasnya jatuh dari dinding. Ia tidak ingat kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasori-nii. Hanya bingkai foto. Pakunya lepas saja kok." Dusta Sakura yang membuat Sasori kembali ke kamarnya.

Helaan nafas kecil Sakura keluarkan saat melihat kondisi kamarnya. Jika ibunya melihatnya, sudah pasti ceramahan selama sejam masuk ke telinganya. Untungnya Sakura mengenal pepatah 'masuk ke telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri.' Jadinya ia tidak perlu risau.

Kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar tanda pesan masuk diponselnya. Dan isi pesan itu membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan nomor ponsel Hinata yang baru dari Sasuke.

Dengan segera, Sakura pun menghubungi Hinata. Setelah beberapa detik, suara lembut langsung masuk ek indera pendengarannya. "_Moshi-moshi._"

"Hinata 'kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan pelan-pelan.

"_Iya, Sakura. Ada apa?_"

"Ada apa katamu? Setelah pindah seminggu yang lalu tanpa pamit, kau masih bisa bilang ada apa?" Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir.

"_Sa-Sakura... aku minta maaf. Sungguh. Aku juga pindah sangat mendadak. Waktu itu, aku ingin pamit. Tapi, aku tidak sanggup untuk-_"

"Apa? Tidak sanggup katamu? Kau egois, Hinata. Tidakkah kau memikirkan kami sebagai sahabat? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak menganggap kami sahabat, hah?"

"_Tidak Sakura! Aku menganggap kalian sebagai sahabat. Ku mohon Sakura. Maafkan aku._" Air mata Sakura semakin deras keluar saat telinganya menangkap isakan kecil Hinata.

"Jangan kau ulangi, Hinata. Setiap kau ada masalah, kau harus menceritakannya pada kami. Janji?"

"_Iya aku janji._"

Tangis Sakura kini mulai reda. Tangannya meraih tisu yang ada di kamarnya dan menyeka air matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa pindah?"

"_Ayahku mendadak dipindah tugaskan di Osaka. Untung saja aku pindah di Osaka._"

"Untung? Kenapa?"

"_Soalnya 'kan Osaka itu kampung halamanku. Jadi, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk beradaptasi._"

"Ah. Aku lupa." Mereka berdua diam beberapa saat hingga Sakura kembali berbicara. "Hinata, kalau kau ada waktu, jalan-jalanlah ke Tokyo. Aku juga, kalau ada waktu, aku akan mengunjungimu di Osaka. Oke?"

"_Iya Sakura._"

Mereka berdua tersenyum, yang tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh masing-masing. Mereka yakin, sejauh bagaimanapun jarak mereka, hubungan mereka pasti tetap bersahabat. Karena sahabat sesungguhnya, akan tetap ada walau jarak memisahkan.

~O~O~O~O~

Julukan empat serangkai kini telah berganti menjadi tiga serangkai. Dikarenakan salah satu dari mereka harus pindah ke luar kota. Tenten, Sakura dan juga Ino saling berbincang di teras kelas.

"Kalian berdua sudah menelpon Hinata?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino dan Tenten.

Tenten mengangguk juga begitu dengan Ino. "Semalam aku meminta nomornya dari Kiba. Terus aku kirimkan kepada Ino." Jawab Tenten.

"Maaf ya aku tidak memberitahukan kalian nomor Hinata. Soalnya begitu aku mendapat nomor Hinata dari Sasuke, aku langsung menghubunginya. Sudah itu, aku tidur deh."

Penjelasan Sakura kembali membuat keduanya mengangguk. "Tak apa, Sakura." Ino menjawab.

"Dari Tokyo ke Osaka hanya menempuh dua jam perjalanan. Kalau senggang, kita kesana saja. Oke?"

"Oke." Kompak Sakura dan Ino.

Mata Sakura melihat Ino dan Tenten kini mulai memainkan ponsel. Sakura yang tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa, juga ikutan memainkan ponselnya. Membuka kembali pesan-pesan lama. Mendadak senyum terukir di wajahnya. _Inbox _diponselnya didominasi dengan pesan Sasuke. Entah mengapa, Sakura sering kali merasa kalau Sasuke menyukainya. Namun, ia dengan segera menepis firasatnya itu. Lagipula, dihatinya masih terukir nama Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara ya? Ah, sudah lama Sakura tidak bertemu dengannya. Meskipun dia sudah memilki seorang kekasih, tak membuat Sakura putus asa. Bisa saja esok hari perasaan Gaara berubah, 'kan?

Dasar Sakura bodoh! Mana bisa hal itu terjadi, pikirnya.

Lamunan Sakura pecah saat merasakan ponsel yang berada ditangannya bergetar. Dengan segera ia melihat ada apa gerangan. Ternyata sebuah panggilan dari Sasuke. Sakura pun menekan tombol hijau.

"_Moshi-moshi._"

"_Hei Sakura. Kau tidak lagi belajar, 'kan?_"

"Ah tidak kok. Lagian kalau aku belajar, mana mungkin aku mengangkat teleponmu, Sasuke."

"_Iya juga ya. Oh ya, kau lagi ngapain?_"

"Aku? Hanya mengobrol dengan Ino dan Tenten." Sakura melirik kedua sahabatnya yang masih tenggelam dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"_Mengobrol? Tentang aku ya? Haha..._"

"Kami hanya mengobrol soal Hinata. Ge-er banget sih."

"_Haha... aku 'kan hanya bercanda, Sakura._"

Sakura hanya mendengus kecil membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"_Sakura, nanti sepulang sekolah kau punya waktu?_"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Berhubung aku di Tokyo sekarang._"

"KAU DI TOKYO? NGAPAIN?" Tenten dan Ino mendelik mendengar Sakura yang teriak tanpa sadar. Sedangkan Sakura tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"_Astaga Sakura... tidak usah teriak juga kali._"

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "_Gomen gomen... _memangnya kau ngapain di Tokyo?"

"_Memangnya aku belum cerita kepadamu ya?_"

"Belum."

"_Dua hari yang lalu, aku bermain futsal di Tokyo lawan sekolahmu lho. Tapi, aku mendadak _drop _saat pertandingan selesai. Terus pelatihku bilang, kalau aku diberikan izin dua hari disini untuk istirahat. Berhubung aku sudah sehat, jadi aku ingin menjemputmu sepulang kau sekolah nanti. Kemudian, kita pergi jalan-jalan deh. Bagaimana?_"

Kepala merah muda milik Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk. "Oke deh. Nanti aku hubungi kalau aku sudah pulang."

"_Oke. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau lanjut saja obrolanmu dengan teman-temanmu._"

"Hanya untuk itu kau menelponku?"

"_Hn. Ku tutup ya, Sakura. Bye._"

Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan "_bye" _Sakura langsung mematikan telpon itu dan meletakkan ponselnya di saku. Kepalanya terangkat saat menyadari atmosfir yang aneh disekitarnya. Benar saja, Ino dan Tenten kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Siapa itu, Sakura?"

"Jangan-jangan pacarmu ya?"

"Memangnya kau sudah _move on _dari Gaara?"

"Sejak kapan kau _move on _dari Gaara, Sakura? Atau-"

"Cukup! Kalian kenapa sih? Bisa tidak bertanya satu-satu?" Sela Sakura.

Tenten dan Ino pun angkat bahu. "Ya sudah. Kau jawab saja pertanyaan yang kami berikan." Ujar Ino.

Sebelum berbicara, Sakura menghela nafas. "Pertama, itu telpon dari Sasuke. Kalian tahu Sasuke 'kan? Itu orang yang disukai Hinata."

"Iya iya. Kami tahu Sasuke kok. Nah pertanyaan kedua juga jawab dong."

"Kedua, Sasuke itu bukan pacarku. Dia hanya seorang teman curhat." Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya sebentar dan menambahkan, "ketiga, aku belum bisa _move on _dari Gaara. Dan terakhir, sepeti yang aku bilang kalau aku belum bisa _move on _dari Gaara. Kalian tahu 'kan bagaimana perasaanku kepada Gaara?" Mata Sakura kembali sendu dan enggan menatap kedua sahabatnya.

Tangan dari gadis bercepol ini terulur untuk mengelus pundak Sakura. "Maaf deh kalau kami kembali menyinggung soal Gaara. Kalau sampai kuliah nanti perasaanmu kepada Gaara belum juga berubah, aku yakin kalian pasti berjodoh."

Kepala Sakura terangkat menatap iris coklat Tenten sambil tersenyum. "Iya, Ten."

"Astaga Tenten... kita lulus SMP saja belum, kau langsung mikir soal kuliah. Dasar!"

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka alihkan pandangan tersebut kepada Tenten dan tertawa bersama. Dalam hati masing-masing, mereka tetap saja merasa bahwa ada yang kurang dari mereka. "Kalau tertawa begini, aku jadi rindu dengan Hinata yang hanya tersenyum-senyum."

Kepala Tenten dan Sakura mengangguk setuju."Iya. Diantara kita berempat, Hinatalah yang paling kalem." Tambah Sakura.

"Benar benar. Oh ya Sakura, kalau kau telponan dengan Sasuke, kau biasanya bahas apa?" Tenten menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"Hm? Apa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu. Saking banyaknya hal yang kami bahas, aku jadi lupa."

"Menurutku, Sasuke menyukaimu Sakura. Karena, aku mendengar dari Hinata kalau dia meminta nomormu 'kan?"

"Ah tidak kok. Dia bilang kalau hanya ingin mencari teman. Katanya, ia ingin mengenal teman-teman Hinata."

"Astaga Sakura. Kalau itu alasannya, kenapa dia tidak meminta nomorku ataupun nomor Ino? Sudah pasti dia menyukaimu sejak kalian bertemu dulu!"

Sakura tertegun. Benarkah Sasuke menyukainya? Bukan Sakura saja yang merasakannya, Tenten -yang notabene tidak mengenal Sasuke- juga memiliki firasat seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, firasat yang biasaTenten rasakan belum pernah melenceng sedikitpun.

"Kalau Sasuke memang menyukaimu dan menyatakan perasaannya padamu, aku mohon padamu, Sakura. Jangan terima! Kau akan menyakiti perasaan Hinata. Kau tidak menyukai Sasuke, 'kan?"

Perkataan Tenten hanya masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran Sakura. Ia hanya diam membisu tanpa membalas perkataan sahabat bercepolnya itu.

~O~O~O~O~

Mata _onyx_ milik dari pemuda tampan ini nampak mencari-cari. Badannya ia sandarkan dipintu mobil sepupunya itu. Tangannya keluar-masuk untuk merogoh dan meletakkan ponselnya yang masih saja sepi itu. Ia memang belum mendapat pesan dari sang pujaan hati. Akan tetapi, dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura setelah sebulan lebih tidak berjumpa. Matanya melirik jam tangan hitam yang terlingkar manis dipergalangannya.

_Masih jam setengah dua._

_W-what? _Setengah dua? Bukankah jadwal pulang Tokyo Junior High School masih tersisa satu jam setengah lagi? Kenapa dirinya merasa ceroboh seperti ini? Apakah perasaan rindu itu yang membuat pemuda tampan ini mengira jam setengah dua seperti jam setengah tiga? Haruskah dia menunggu Sakura sampai jam tiga? Astaga... cinta memang membuat orang jadi lupa diri.

Antara ikhlas dan menggerutu, Sasuke pun masuk kedalam mobil dan mencoba untuk tidur barang sejenak saja. Ia menyetel kursi senyaman mungkin dan memutar lagu. Matanya ia coba untuk dipejamkan.

-Sepulang murid-murid Tokyo Junior High School-

Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju gerbang sendirian. Kedua sahabatnya sudah pulang dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Sakura yang notabene jomblo, terpaksa mengikhlaskan diri untuk pulang sendirian semenjak Hinta pindah.

Setelah sampai di gerbang, tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel flipnya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Dia menggerutu pelan saat panggilan telpon darinya tidak diindahkan oleh Sasuke. Akhrinya telpon darinya diangkat setelah tiga kali mencoba. Alisnya terangkat saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang seperti baru bangun tidur.

"_Hn?_"

"Sasuke kau baru bangun? Katanya kau ingin kita pergi jalan-jalan."

"_Kita tetap jadi pergi kok. Aku sudah ada di sekitar sekolahmu sekarang. Tunggu ya!_"

Sambungan telpon pun terputus dengan sepihak. Gadis yang bermata hijau zambrud itu menggeram tertahan dan selanjutnya mengeluarkan helaan nafas kecil. Setelah menunggu tiga kali panggilannya tidak dijawab, yang ditelpon pun memutuskannya secara sepihak. Sial!

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, ia mendengar suara musuh bebuyutannya yang mendekat ke arahnya. _Shit._

"Hoh~ ada cewek cengeng rupanya." Karin mencoba untuk mengumpan Sakura.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. "Aku lagi tidak _mood _untuk bertengkar, Karin."

"Heh. Alasan! Pasti kau sakit hati lagi 'kan~" kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut gadis berkacamata ini.

"Berisik!" Sakura mencoba untuk menghiraukan ocehan-ocehan Karin yang terdengar olehnya. Mulai dari 'dasar _pinky _galau', 'pasti kau nangis di rumahmu setiap malam', 'Gaara dan Matsuri makin romantis lho~' sampai-sampai 'hubungan Gaara dan Matsuri sudah dua minggu. Awas kalau kau merusaknya, penganggu.'

Cih. Kayak aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain, pikir Sakura.

Sakura yang pada awalnya lesu didekat Karin, mendadak bersemangat saat melihat pemuda berambut emo berjalan dengan tegas kearahnya. Ia juga melihat banyak gadis-gadis terpana dengan sosok Sasuke. Tak terkecuali Uzumaki Karin.

"Sasuke!" Seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Karin berbicara secara refleks, "wow Sakura. Siapa laki-laki itu? Tampan sekali!"

Kepala Sakura menoleh untuk menatap Karin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sakura'?"

Mendadak Karin gelagapan saat mengetahui dia memanggil nama musuhnya. "A-ah ti-tidak kok. Kau salah dengar. Sudah cengeng, tuli lagi."

_Dasar gengsian!_

Bahu Sakura terangkat tidak peduli. Dia kembali berbicara saat Sasuke sudah ada dihadapannya. "Hai Sasuke. Lama tidak jumpa!"

"Hn. Sebulan lebih ya?" Sasuke sedikit memamerkan senyum mautnya.

"Iya iya. Hehe... jadi? Kita pergi?"

Anggukan kecil dari Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Yeeyy... ayo berangkat."

Sasuke agak salah tingkah saat menyadari tangannya mendadak ditarik oleh Sakura. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan berpegang tangan dengan gadis pujaannya itu. Entah mengapa, muncul sebuah rencana mendadak dalam otak jeniusnya.

"Err... Sasuke, kendaraanmu dimana?"

~O~O~O~O~

Dua insan ini menatap berkas-berkas jingga yang mulai menutupi langit. Angin sepoi menambah suasana romantis diantara mereka. Keduanya tetap terdiam hingga sepuluh menit terakhir ini. Mereka sangat terlarut dengan suasana damai nan tenang ditempat ini.

Akhirnya, buyar sudah keadaan yang sebelumnya tenang tersebut. "Sakura..." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan

Sakura langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersimpuh disamping Sasuke. "Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau mulai bosan disini?"

"Bukan bosan sih. Hanya... aku ingin melihat hal-hal yang lain saja dari Tokyo." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan ragu-ragu.

"Ah... baiklah. Kau ingin kita kemana? Museum? Taman yang lain? Atau... err _mall?_" Sakura menutup perkataannya dengan kekehan.

"Terserah kau saja." Berpikir sejenak dan menambahkan, "ah pilihan taman terkecuali."

"Benarkah? Baiklah... kita jalan-jalan ke _mall _saja. Itu lebih baik daripada museum. Haha..."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum mendengar tawa ringan dari Sakura. Ia juga bangun dari posisinya dan mulai berdiri. Tangannya terulur untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

Mata Sakura mengerjap. Kenapa dia jadi merasa kalau suasana antara dirinya dan juga Sasuke seperti yang ada dinovel-novel miliknya?

Mengetahui Sakura masih diam, membuat Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah. Dan semakin salah tingkahlah dirinya saat merasakan uluran tangannya diterima oleh Sakura.

"Hehe... makasih. Ayo."

Sasuke hanya menggumam khas dirinya dan berjalan ke mobilnya-mobil Neji lebih tepatnya. Setelah sampai, mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan Sasuke mulai mengendarai mobil tersebut.

Mereka berdua berdiam diri sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sakura yang bermain internetan menggunakan ponsel Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke fokus dengan jalan. Sakura terkikik dengan tidak jelas sehingga membuat laki-laki yang berada disampingnya itu heran.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Ah aku hanya membaca komik."

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan situasi senyap kembali menemani keberadaan mereka. Setelah lima belas menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai ditujuan.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun keluar dari mobil kemudian masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan yang terkenal di Tokyo tersebut. Mereka mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa keduanya-Sasuke lebih tepatnya- kini menjadi pusat perhatian para-para gadis.

"Kita bagusnya kemana, Sasuke?"

Bahu Sasuke terangkat. "Entahlah. Kau sendiri yang merekomendasikan tempat ini. Jadi, aku ikut saja."

Sakura memasang pose berpikirnya. "Hm... kalau begitu, kita ke _game centre _saja. Bagaimana?"

"Hn."

Mata Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sengit saat mendengar Sasuke hanya bergumam. "Ish. Aku heran deh. Kalau lewat telpon ataupun pesan, kau itu tidak pernah sedingin ini tahu."

"A-ah... entahlah." Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggaruk pipinya dengan pelan. Dia sedikit salah tingkah saat Sakura sadar akan sifatnya yang berbeda apabila bertemu. Sebenarnya, pemuda yang mendekati kata _sempurna _ini, mencoba untuk menekan rasa grogi dan senangnya dengan bersikap dingin. Memang _sih _dia sudah dikenal sebagai pemuda yang sedingin es-baik secara langsung ataupun lewan perantara. Akan tetapi, dengan Haruno Sakura, ia tanpa sadar membuang sifat dinginnya itu. Hanya dengan Sakura.

"Ah sudahlah. Kita kesana saja sekarang. Ayo!"

Sekali lagi, tangan mereka berdua saling mengenggam. Membuat banyak pasang mata melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan iri dan kagum. Manik kelam Sasuke melirik tangannya yang dipegang oleh Sakura. Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum.

_"Astaga... aku mimpi apa semalaman? Tanganku sudah memegang tangan Sakura dari tadi." Inner _Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di _game centre _dan membeli beberapa koin, mereka berdua pun mulai bermain. Banyak permainan yang mereka nikmati. Tawa Sakura sangat lepas seakan tanpa beban. Sasuke pun ikut tertawa walaupun tidak sekeras Sakura. Dan saat Sasuke mengajak Sakura bermain basket, Sakura menatap permainan itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau kenapa? Muka kok ditekuk." Tanya Sasuke saat mulai menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura.

"Aku paling malas dengan permainan basket. Aku payah dengan permainan itu."

Tangan besar Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut gulali Sakura yang membuat empunya mengembungkan pipinya. "Sasuke! Rambutku kusut tahu!" Sakura merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Haha... maaf maaf. Ya sudah kita memainkan yang lain saja."

Sakura diam membisu tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Sasuke. Tanpa disengaja, pandangannya mengarah kedepan dan melihat dua sejoli yang terlihat sangat romantis. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga memutih tanpa sepengatahuan Sasuke. Matanya mulai mengembun-siap mengeluarkan _liquid _yang mengambarkan betapa teriris hatinya saat ini.

_Sakit. Hati ini sangatlah sakit._

"Sakura, kau marah?" Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar sangatlah khawatir.

Sakura baru mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar memegang pundaknya. "Sakura, kau kenapa? Kau ingin pulang?"

"A-ah iya. Kita pulang saja, Sasuke. Lagian, besok aku ada ulangan matematika." Diakhir kata, gadis pecinta novel itu mengulum senyum. Senyum palsu!

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Langkah Sasuke mulai membawa pemuda itu menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Sebelum keluar total dari _game centre _tersebut, Sakura masih menyempatkan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Iris _emerald-_ nya masih menangkap kedua pasang kekasih itu. Dan kedua pasang kekasih itu, Gaara juga Matsuri.

~O~O~O~O~

Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke mendadak berhenti dipinggir jalan dekat taman yang mereka singgahi tadi sore. Sedangkan Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Baiklah... waktunya tepat atau tidak, aku akan mengungkapkannya sekarang, pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa singgah?"

Dengan susah payah, Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Sakura."

"Apa itu?"

Uchiha bungsu itu sekali lagi menghembuskan nafas. "Aku... menyukaimu. Ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu!" Manik kelam miliknya menatap Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"...hah?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Mulut dari Haruno Sakura terbuka lebar karena keterkejutan. Tak lupa kedua matanya yang terbelalak. "Ka-kau... serius?"

"Hn. Aku tak pernah berbohong, Sakura. Terlebih lagi, ini soal perasaan."

"Ta-tapi... se-sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kita bertemu pertama kali di rumah Hinata." Tangan Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura. "Jadi? Bagaimana?"

Sakura menutup kedua matanya erat. Sudah tentu ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Sasuke. Saat ia ingin berbicara, tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali dengan keromantisan Gaara juga Matsuri. Mendadak, hatinya kembali panas.

Sebuah niat busuk muncul dari dalam hati gadis berumur lima belas tahun ini. "_Aku masih mencintai Gaara. Jadi aku tidak mungkin menerima Sasuke. Haruskah aku menjadikan Sasuke pelampiasan-agar aku dapat melupakan sosok Gaara? Tidak! Itu terlalu keji. Tapi... hati ini masih sakit saat melihat mereka berdua._"

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

_Masa bodoh. _

"Iya aku mau, Sasuke. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sakura." Kedua tangan Sasuke mulai membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tangannya membelai surai panjang milik Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak bereaksi saat Sasuke memeluknya. Pandangannya kosong. Gadis ini menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Air matanya keluar dengan mendadak tanpa sepengatahuan Sasuke.

_Maaf... maafkan aku, Sasuke. Telah menjadikanmu pelarian._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

~~To Be Continued~~

**A/N: Halo minna- san. Lama tak jumpa. Haha XD iya iya. aku tahu kok kalau fic ini updatenya ceritanya juga gak jelas kan? -_- Pasti feelnya gak dapat. X3 Maaf ya~**

**Aku mau curhat~ sumpah tugas aku numpuk banget. Belum lagi setiap minggunya pasti aku bakal ulangan. Jadi, itulah yang buat aku lama ngetik dan update fic ini. Jadi harap maklum ya. ^^ **

**Oh ya, yang review login aku balas lewat pm ya. Buat yang non login, ini balasannya. **

Ayumu Nakashima: iya ini udah ada kok adegan sasusakunya. Maaf ya kalau semisalnya adegan sasusakunya itu kurang. 'Kan Sasuke dan Sakura beda kota. Jadi, susah buat adegan sasusaku. Hehe... thanks sudah review. Jangan bosan-bosan ya~ ^^

**Yosh. Udah ah. Aku gak tau lagi pengen bilang apa. Jangan lupa review ya, minna. Sekian~**

**Regads **

**Shirakawa Aimi **

**P.s: Maaf kalau kalian mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa chapter terbaru Regret update. Aku hanya ngedit beberapa yang terdapat semua chapter. Maaf ya~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kedua tangan Sasuke mulai membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tangannya membelai surai panjang milik Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura tidak bereaksi saat Sasuke memeluknya. Pandangannya kosong. Gadis ini menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Air matanya keluar dengan mendadak tanpa sepengatahuan Sasuke. _

_Maaf... maafkan aku, Sasuke. Telah menjadikanmu pelarian. _

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: typo(s), AU, OOC, EYD hancur, Gaje, alur kecepatan, dll. **

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

Sakura POV

Aku masih terdiam menatap ponselku. Tadi, aku sudah telponan dengan kekasihku sendiri. Kekasih yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai. Aku tahu kalau aku gadis brengsek. Memanfaatkan perasaan Sasuke yang mencintaiku. Tapi... hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku dapat melupakan Gaara.

Biarlah ini berjalan dengan sendirinya. Kalaupun Sasuke tahu aku memanfaatkannya, aku pasti akan dibenci olehnya. Dan... aku tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Ah, aku lupa. Seharusnya aku memberitahukan Ino dan Tenten soal ini. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah sahabatku. Lebih baik, aku menelpon Ino terlebih dahulu.

Setelah aku menunggu beberapa detik, suara cempreng Ino langsung terdengar olehku. "_Ada apa, jidat_?"

"Aku... ingin bercerita, Ino."

"_Kenapa kau terdengar lesu? Ceritalah dengan sahabat cantikmu ini._"

Aku tersenyum paksa mendengar lelucon Ino yang sama sekali tidak lucu. "Aku sudah punya pacar, _pig. _Orangnya itu... Sasuke."

"_Benarkah? Sejak kapan kau _move on _dari Gaara? Seingatku tadi pagi kau masih bilang bahwa kau menyukai Gaara. _"

Helaan nafas kecil aku keluarkan. "Iya _pig. _Sebenarnya aku masih mencintai Gaara. Dan.. kau tahulah. Aku tidak enak menyebutnya."

"_Kau menjadikannya pelarian, 'kan?_"

Kepalaku mengangguk dengan lesu. "Aku tahu kalau aku brengsek, Ino. Tapi... aku rasa hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan Gaara. Aku ikhlas kalau kau memarahiku."

"_Sakura sayang... kenapa kau tidak berpikir jauh? Menjadikan orang pelampiasan itu salah. Awal yang buruk sudah pasti memiliki akhir yang buruk, Sakura._"

Air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras. "Aku tahu, Ino. Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"_Permintaan maafmu bukan untukku, Sakura. Tetapi untuk Sasuke. Dan juga... bagaimana kalau Hinata mengetahuinya? Apa kau lupa kalau Hinata menyukai Sasuke?_"

Aku tertegun sesaat. Benar juga. Kenapa aku bisa lupa perihal Hinata mencintai Sasuke? Astaga... Tenten juga sudah memperingatiku kalau aku tidak boleh jadian dengan Sasuke. "Aku lupa, _pig. _Kau bisa merahasiakannya, 'kan? Dari Hinata dan Tenten."

"_Iya Sakura. Kau tak perlu khawatir. _"

Aku mencoba menyeka air mataku dan tersenyum tulus. Diantara kami berempat, Inolah tempat ternyaman untukku cerita. Apapun itu, dia pasti mengerti mengenai keputusan yang aku jalani.

"Terima kasih, _pig. _Kau memang sahabat terbaikku_._"

~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke POV

Aku tidak dapat menahan senyum lebarku. Jarang-jarang aku dalam kondisi sebahagia ini. _Well, _aku tahu sebenarnya kalau Sakura tidak-belum mencintaiku. Dia pasti masih mencintai orang yang sering diceritakannya itu. Tetapi... tak apa. Aku bahagia walau hanya dijadikan pelarian olehnya.

Cinta sangat tidak logis, 'kan?

Aku berpikir bahwa aku harus menceritakan berita bahagia ini. Tapi kepada siapa? Itachi-nii? Aku malas diejeki olehnya. Neji-nii? Ah jangan. Aku tidak begitu dekat untuk menceritakan kehidupan pribadiku. Seketika sebuah nama terlintas dalam pikiranku.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Benar. Aku harus menceritakan hal ini kepadanya. Karena tak dapat dipungkiri, aku mengenal Sakura berkat dirinya. Walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, aku tetap saja nekat untuk menghubunginya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, suara merdu seketika masuk ke indera pendengaranku.

"Moshi-moshi _Sasuke- kun?_"

"Kau ada waktu 'kan, Hinata?"

"_Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?_"

Aku kembali mengukirkan senyum. "Aku punya berita gembira untukmu."

"_Berita apa itu, Sasuke-kun?_"

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura! Hehe..."

~O~O~O~O~

Hinata POV

"_Aku punya berita gembira untukmu._"

"Berita apa itu, Sasuke-kun?" Aku menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku yang tidak menyampai lantai kamarku ini.

"_Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura! Hehe..._"

Aktivitasku mendadak berhenti. Dahiku mengerut. Apa aku salah dengar?

"Hah? Coba kau ulangi, Sasuke-kun."

"_Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura, Hinata. Tadi sekitar jam-jam delapan kalau aku tidak salah._"

What? _Apa aku mimpi? _

"Kurasa aku salah dengar. Ulangi sekali lagi." Pintaku dengan sedikit membentak.

"_Astaga Hinata... kau tidak tuli 'kan?_"

"Ulangi sekali lagi kataku!" Oh tidak. Emosi sepertinya ingin menguasai diriku.

"_Kau membuatku kaget tahu! Aku. Sudah. Berpacaran. Dengan. Sakura!_" Dia menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke barusan merupakan kalimat yang paling aku benci seumur hidupku. Sial sial sial!

Tanpa kehendakku, air mata meluncur dari kedua mataku. Dadaku bagaikan ditusuk dengan beribu pedang. Belum pernah aku merasakan hal yang sesakit ini.

"..."

"_Hebat 'kan?_"

Kepalaku menggeleng bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke-walau tak dilihat olehnya. Aku rasanya tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"_Hinata? Kau masih mendengarkanku?_"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku langsung membuka _case _ponselku dan mengeluarkan baterainya. Kemudian, aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kasurku yang empuk ini. Otakku mencoba berpikir mengenai realita yang begitu kejam ini.

Setahuku, Sakura masih mencintai Gaara-itulah yang dia katakan dua hari yang lalu. Tetapi... kenapa dia bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke? Jangan-jangan dia hanya menjadikan Sasuke pelarian? Ah. Sepertinya itulah yang memang terjadi.

Perasaan benci sedikit menguar dalam diriku. Aku akan mengikhlaskan apabila Sakura dan Sasuke berpacaran berlandaskan cinta dikedua pihak. Namun... lain ceritanya bila seperti ini.

Aku rasa, kau bersifat seperti Matsuri, Sakura. Berpacaran dengan seseorang yang disukai oleh temanmu-bahkan aku ini sahabatmu-. Akan tetapi, kau lebih brengsek daripada Matsuri. Setidaknya dia tidak menjadikan Gaara sebagai pelampiasan.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama aku hidup, aku mengeluarkan umpatan untuk sahabatku sendiri. "Brengsek kau, Sakura!"

~O~O~O~O~

Gadis berumur empat belas tahun ini menunduk lesu di bangkunya. Telinganya tak menangkap sepatah kata pun dari guru sejarah yang kini menjelaskan. Matanya tidak menampakkan sorot apapun.

Teman sebangkunya menyadari akan perubahan sikap Sakura sedari tadi. Dengan pelan ia sedikit menyenggol siku Sakura. Namun, usahanya itu tidak juga berhasil. Tangan gadis bercepol ini pun mencubit lengan Sakura yang membuat empunya memekik. Seketika, seluruh pandangan dari sudut kelas, mengarah ke mereka berdua.

Tobirama Senju yang tadi serius mengajar, kini menatap Sakura dengan garangnya. "Kau kenapa, Haruno?"

Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu gelagapan dan melirik Tenten dengan mendelik. Setelah memutar otak, akhirnya dia berkata, "tadi ada sesuatu yang menggigitku, _sensei. Hontou gomennasai!_" Kepala Sakura menunduk dengan hormat yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari sang guru.

Setelah itu, Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Tenten yang kini nyengir. "_Gomen _Sakura. Hehe..."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Maksudmu?" Alis Sakura terangkat heran.

"Aku pikir kau ada masalah. Tidakkah kau ingin menceritakannya denganku, huh?"

Bahu Sakura menegang. Sekentara itukah kalau aku berpikir mengenai masalah ini? Pikir Sakura. Mata Sakura sengaja ia arahkan ke papan tulis guna untuk tidak bertatapan dengan iris _teal _teman bangkunya itu. Karena, dia sangat payah dalam berbohong. Terlebih lagi, kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tidak ada. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Ten."

"Kau tidak usah berbohong, Sakura. Aku mengenalmu bukan kemarin."

Sakura membisu. Dia sudah menduga bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berbohong. Tangannya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap sewajarnya. Andai saja Tenten tidak pernah melarangnya untuk berpacaran dengan Sasuke, masalah pasti tidak akan serumit ini.

Bosan menunggu Sakura berbicara, akhirnya Tenten berucap, "lupakan. Kalau kau sudah siap cerita, datanglah kepadaku. Aku akan mencoba membantumu, Saku."

~O~O~O~O~

Haruno Sakura masih saja duduk lesu dibangkunya sambil menopang dagu. Kepalanya memikirkan mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sangat tidak mungkin buatnya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya yang belum cukup duapuluh empat jam ini. Jika saja dia tidak melihat dengan _emerald-_nya tadi sepasang kekasih yang paling dibencinya, mungkin saja dia akan menjadikan pilihan tersebut sebagai alternatif saat tidak mendapatkan jalan keluar.

_Kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang seperti Gaara? _

Sabaku no Gaara. Dia tidak pintar, nakal, berisik, dan pengganggu. Namun masih saja mendapat posisi tertinggi di hati gadis musim semi itu. Juga pemuda yang selalu membuat hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping. Tetap saja, nama Sabaku no Gaara terukir besar dalam hatinya.

Saat Sakura sedang melamunkan Gaara, dia terlonjak kaget saat mejanya dipukul dengan kerasnya. Kekagetannya bertambah dua kali lipat begitu mengetahui bahwa Uzumaki Karinlah pelaku dari pemukul meja tersebut.

_Emerald-_nya menatap iris _ruby _Karindengan malas. "Aku sedang tidak _mood _untuk melayanimu, Karin. Pergilah!"

Bahu gadis bersurai merah itu terangkat dengan santai. "Aku juga tidak datang untuk mengajak ribut, _pinky._"

"Lalu?"

"Soal laki-laki yang kemarin. Dari mana kau mengenalnya?"

Helaan nafas kecil secara spontan dikeluarkan oleh Sakura saat Karin ingin mencoba mengorek informasi tentang Sasuke. "Kau tidak usah tahu."

"Ayolah. Kau jangan pelit denganku, cengeng. Memangnya dia itu pacarmu, huh?"

Karin mendapati kini Sakura sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya diatas meja dengan keras. Dahinya mengerut, "kau kenapa, Sakura?"

"A-aku..."

"..." Karin diam menunggu Sakura berbicara.

Sebelum kata per kata terucap, Sakura kembali menghela nafas. "Namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia itu sebenarnya sepupu Hinata-kau mengenal Hinata 'kan?"

Helai merah maronnya bergoyang begitu dirinya mengangguk.

"Aku mengenal Sasuke dari Hinata. Kalau tidak salah, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya dia bukan orang Tokyo. Dia berasal dari Osaka. Tapi, sewaktu itu katanya dia izin untuk berobat. Aku juga tidak tahu berobat untuk apa."

Karin masih saja berdiam diri menunggu lanjutan cerita dari Sakura. Gila memang bahwa kini keduanya sedang berinteraksi secara _wajar. _Namun, entah mengapa keduanya begitu nyaman satu sama lain.

"Kemudian Hinata memberikan nomor ponselku kepada Sasuke tanpa sepengatahuanku. Sejak itu, kami berdua akrab. Aku selalu cerita mengenai masalah apapun kepadanya. Singkat cerita, kemarin dia menembakku karena katanya dia menyukaiku sejak pandangan pertama dan aku langsung menerimanya." Penjelasan dari Sakura ditutup dengan menggaruk pipinya.

Mata Karin membulat begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura. "Kau sangat beruntung, Sakura! Sasuke itu sangatlah tampan. Secara fisik dia begitu sempurna. Terus dia-" begitu mendapati keganjalan dari cerita Sakura, dia pun berkata, "sejak kapan kau tidak menyukai Gaara? Setahuku kau masih saja melihat Gaara dan Matsuri dengan pandangan sayu."

"A-aku sebenarnya tidak menyukai Sasuke, Karin. Perasaanku masih saja untuk Gaara. Tapi, aku menerimanya untuk dijadikan pelampiasan." Cicit Sakura tanpa sadar. Masalah yang hanya diketahui oleh Ino kini diketahui oleh musuhnya sendiri. Bahkan Tenten yang notaben sahabatnya, tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Karin yang juga keasikan mendengar Sakura bercerita, saat ini tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pelan bahu gadis disamping kanannya itu.

Keduanya begitu terlarut dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Yang dimana Karin masih saja menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura-mencoba menghibur sedangkan Sakura kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Karin. Hingga suara salah satu teman sekelasnya mengacaukan situasi damai antara mereka.

"Ciee... sejak kapan kalian berdua damai? Romantisnya~"

Karin langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan Sakura juga dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Karin.

"Hah? Aku? Damai sama si cengeng ini? Huh." Dengus Karin dengan semburat merah yang muncul dikedua pipinya.

"Apa? Cengeng katamu? Diam kau, cerewet." Wajah Sakura juga tak kalah merahnya dibanding Karin

"Cerewet lebih baik daripada cengeng, _pinky!_"

"Cerewet itu mengganggu ketenangan orang yang berada disekitarmu, bodoh. Kau tidak berpikir apa? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak punya otak?" Seru Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Sedangkan siswa yang menegur tadi hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak jengkel. Setidaknya dia mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua sebenarnya tidaklah saling benci. Setidaknya dalam hati mereka, kata _teman _masih berlaku satu sama lain.

~O~O~O~O~

Mata Sakura yang masih tampak sayu, melihat ke sekitarnya. Dia mendadak membulatkan kedua bola matanya begitu mengetahui bahwa tersisa dirinya di kelas saat ini.

Dia memang sempat tidur tadi saat pelajaran terakhir tidak masuk. Namun, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Tenten dan Ino tega tidak membangunkannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia pun merapikan barangnya yang tercecer dalam laci mejanya. Begitu mengetahui bahwa seluruh barangnya sudah lengkap, kakinya pun langsung dilangkahkan dengan terburu-buru. Namun, baru saja dia membuka pintu kelas, tubuh mungilnya menambrak tubuh seseorang yang lebih besar darinya.

"A-aw." Pekiknya. Setelah dia mengecek bahwa tidak ada lecet ditubuhnya, barulah dia menerima uluran tangan dari orang yang dihadapannya.

"Terima ka-" belum sempat Sakura mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih', mulutnya mendadak terbuka dan tangannya langsung terlepas dari uluran tangan tersebut. Untung saja Gaara meresponnya dengan cepat-yaitu dengan merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Kau tak apa?"

Kepala Sakura mengangguk dengan kaku. Meskipun Gaara sudah melepaskan tangannya, tapi jantungnya masih saja berdentum dengan kerasnya. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar Gaara tidak mendengarnya.

"Matsuri sudah pulang?" Mata _jade-_nya melihat ke dalam kelas yang sudah sepi. Lalu menatap Sakura dengan penasaran.

Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu, menundukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya bisa saja meledak kalau bertatapan langsung dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Tersisa aku di kelas sekarang. Karena tadi aku ketiduran dan Ino tidak membangunkanku."

"Yang aku tanyakan Matsuri. Bukan dirimu."

Bibir bawah Sakura digigitnya. Hatinya mencelos mendengar ucapan Gaara yang begitu menusuk. "A-ah." Setelah menenangkan dirinya, dia pun menambahkan, "aku 'kan sudah mengatakan bahwa tersisa aku di kelas sekarang. Jadi, Matsuri tentu saja sudah pulang."

"Oh." Setelah mengucapkannya, Gaara pun membalikkan badan untuk segera pulang. Namun, niatnya tertahan begitu seragamnya yang keluar itu ditarik oleh tangan mungil gadis dibelakangnya.

Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Apa?"

Tangan Sakura makin mencengkram seragam Gaara tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menusuk untuknya. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar.

Jengah yang melihat tindakan aneh dari Sakura, tangan Gaara pun menepis tangan Sakura dari seragamnya. Begitu dia ingin membalikkan badan, matanya menangkap tubuh Sakura yang mendadak terjatuh. Isak tangis yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh gadis bersurai merah muda itu akhirnya tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sabaku no Gaara.

Melihat seorang gadis yang mendadak menangis, tentu saja rasa panik seketika menjalar ke tubuhnya. "Hei. Kau kenapa sih?" Tubuhnya dia sejajarkan dengan tubuh Sakura.

Sakura masih membisu. Dia membiarkan suara tangisannya menggema di koridor kelas yang sepi ini.

Gaara yang tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa, ikut berdiam diri.

"Tidak bisakah kau menganggapku ada?" Ucap Sakura begitu dia berhasil menghentikan tangisannya. Jemarinya menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah cantiknya itu.

"...hah?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Gaara. Sangat menyukaimu! Kau bahkan sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi tidak bisakah kau meresponnya?"

Helaan nafas kecil dikeluarkan oleh pemuda berambut merah bata ini. "Kau sudah tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai Matsuri, Sakura."

"Ta-tapi Gaara... hikss..." dia mencoba menyeka air matanya yang kembali mengalir sebelum menambahkan, "tidak bisakah kau menjadikanku yang kedua untukmu? Kumohon." Hancur sudah harga dirinya. Mengemis untuk dijadikan yang kedua tentu saja sangat mencoreng nama baik, bukan? Namun mau diapa lagi. Rasa cinta Sakura kepada Gaara yang begitu besar sehingga membuatnya kehilangan akal pikiran.

Gaara terlonjak kaget saat mendengar permohonan Sakura. Dia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sakura sangat menyukainya. Bahkan rela untuk dijadikan yang kedua. Astaga...

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, pemuda Sabaku ini langsung membawa Sakura kedalam dekapannya yang hangat sambil membelai helai-helai merah muda gadis itu.

"Stt... tenangkan dirimu Sakura. Kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Kau gadis yang baik-baik-aku tahu itu. Jadi, jangan pernah sekalipun kau berucap seperti itu."

Kepala Sakura disandarkannya didada bidang Gaara. Kedua tangannya membalas pelukan hangat dari Gaara. "Ta-tapi aku sangat menyu-"

Gaara langsung menyela perkataan Sakura. "Sudahlah Sakura"

"Aku sangat ingin berada dekatmu, Gaara." Lirih Sakura.

"Kalau hanya itu, aku akan menyanggupinya."

"Benarkah? Kau serius?"

Kepala yang disandarkan Gaara diatas kepala Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menjadi temanku."

Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari tubuh Gaara dan mendorong pelan bahu pemuda itu dengan pelan agar dia dapat melihat wajah yang begitu dicintainya.

"Teman?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau tak mau, ya tidak usah sih."

Surai merah mudanya bergoyang saat kepalanya menggeleng dengan keras. "Tidak tidak! Aku mau menjadi temanmu."

"Tapi kau harus menyanggupi syarat yang aku sediakan."

"Syarat?"

"Iya. Kau harus menghilangkan rasa sukamu kepadaku, Sakura. Secepatnya!"

Wajah antusias Sakura kini berganti dengan wajah murung. Padahal dia ingin menjadi teman Gaara agar pemuda itu -mungkin saja- akan menyukainya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Gaara!"

"Kau harus bisa kalau kau ingin menjadi temanku!" Tegasnya. Melihat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lesu, Gaara kembali memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Aku memang tahu bahwa itu sulit. Tapi berusahalah. Demi pertemanan kita. Oke?"

"Oke." Sakura hanya bisa berpasrahkan diri dengan alur yang ada. Kalau memang perasaannya untuk Gaara tidak juga sirna kedepannya, pastilah Kami-sama memiliki rencana dibalik semuanya. Lagipula, dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih-Sasuke. Mungkin saja kekasihnya itu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gaara.

Lamunan Sakura pecah seketika saat dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang menempel dijidatnya. Wajahnya langsung merona hebat dan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Tapi kali ini berkali-kali lipat dari yang tadi.

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu kalau kau mencium dahiku seenakmu!" Sakura menunduk malu sambil memukul dada bidang Gaara.

"Hahaha... itu ciuman tanda persahabatan, Sakura."

~O~O~O~O~

Suara ponsel putih miliknya bergetar sedari tadi. Namun, sang pemilik nampaknya tidak menyadari mengenai hal itu. Tangannya sibuk mengetik tugas dari sekolah yang baru diinjakinya dua minggu lebih itu. Matanya sekali-kali melirik buku yang terbuka lebar-lebar disampingnya.

Keseriusannya hilang begitu mendengar bahwa pintunya terbuka dan suara adiknya masuk ke dalam telinganya. "Nee-chan makan dulu. Sudah jam delapan malam. Nanti nee-chan sakit."

Kepala Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum lembut untuk menatap adiknya. "Iya. Tapi kalau kerjaan nee-chan sudah habis ya?"

"Jangan lama-lama kerja tugasnya."

"Iya iya. Oh ya, tou-san dan kaa-san katanya besok pagi baru pulang."

Kepala Hanabi mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian keluar dari kamar kakaknya untuk menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah kepergian Hanabi, badan Hinata kembali menghadap ke arah _laptop-_nya. Namun, iris _amethys _miliknya melihat ponselnya itu bergetar -ada yang menelpon- di atas kasur.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Hinata pun turun dari kursi dan menuju kasurnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang bergetar itu. Begitu mengetahui nama kontak yang tertera, raut wajahnya seketika berubah.

Kakinya melangkah dengan santai menuju kamar adiknya yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya. Setelah mengetuk tiga kali, pintu Hanabi pun terbuka lebar.

"Hanabi, kau angkat telponnya ya. Katakan bahwa nee-chan sedang sibuk atau apapun."

Sebelum Hanabi sempat mengatakan apapun, Hinata langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya disandarkan di pintu. Tangannya mengepal erat sembari menutup kedua matanya.

Dia menangis dalam diam saat perkataan Sasuke kemarin kembali terlintas dalam kepalanya.

_"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura, Hinata." _

"Hikss..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras saat isakannya lolos keluar. Dia membiarkan air mata membanjiri wajah putihnya.

Dia langsung menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara Hanabi dari luar. Begitu pintu terbuka, Hinata mencoba tersenyum kepada Hanabi dengan sedikit terpaksa.

"Ya? Kau sudah mengangkatnya 'kan?"

"Iya nee-chan. Tapi, dia ingin mengobrol dengan nee-chan katanya."

Tangan kiri Hinata mengusap puncak kepala adiknya itu. "Terima kasih. Nanti nee-chan akan menghubunginya."

"Um. Hanabi kembali ya, nee-chan? Jangan lupa makan!"

Saat Hanabi sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia menatap ponselnya sambil berpikir.

Sesaat dia berpikir, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Orang yang menghubunginya pun orang yang sama. Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Moshi-moshi, _Sakura."

~O~O~O~O~

Senyum kebahagiaan belum juga hilang dari wajahnya sedari tadi. Tangannya sibuk mengetik pesan untuk teman barunya-Gaara.

Sepulang sekolah tadi, dia dan Gaara menyempatkan untuk bertukar nomor ponsel. Walaupun Sakura sudah tahu nomor ponsel Gaara jauh hari sebelum hari ini, dia tetap saja memintanya. Jangankan nomor ponsel bahkan alamat rumah, nama-nama _media social-_nya, latar belakang keluarganya juga diketahui oleh Sakura.

Hebat, bukan?

Berita mengenai kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi sudah disampaikan kepada kedua sahabatnya. Ino dan Tenten. Reaksi Tenten sudah pasti heboh dan senang. Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Ino. Sahabat pirangnya itu bahkan makin merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke. Ino juga menceramahi Sakura yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri.

Namun, entah mengapa kurang lengkap apabila sahabatnya yang tinggal berpuluh-puluh mil jauh dari Konoha belum mengetahuinya. Dia pun mencoba menelpon Hinta.

Dahinya mengerut saat panggilannya tidak dijawab oleh Hinata. Begitu percobaan kedua dilakukannya, dia sangat heran saat suara orang lain yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

"Moshi-moshi _Sakura-nee._"

"Hanabi?"

_"Iya. Hinata-nee sedang mengerjakan tugas. Jadi, Sakura-nee nanti saja menghubunginya, ya?"_

"Ah. Baiklah."

Sakura pun mematikan panggilannya kemudian menghela nafas. Dia sudah menduga bahwa jam-jam beginilah waktu Hinata belajar. Berbeda dengan dirinya. Belajar hanya kalau ada tugas atau paling tidak ulangan.

Berhubung niatnya untuk bercerita kepada Hinata sangat besar, dia dengan isengnya menghitung satu sampai seratus. Begitu angka seratus sudah diucapkan, Sakura kembali menghubungi Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi _Sakura._"

"Hinata! Akhirnya kau jawab juga."

"_A-ada apa?_"

"Aku hanya ingin bercerita, Hina."

"_Apa itu?_"

"Gaara dan aku sudah berteman. Yee~" Sakura berseru sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas layaknya anak kecil.

"_Benarkah? Selamat Sakura._"

"Iya. Kau tahu? Bahkan tadi dia memeluk dan mencium dahiku lho~ hebat kan?" Wajah Sakura kembali merona saat mengingat-ingat kejadian enam jam yang lalu.

"_Di-dia menciummu?_"

"Iya! Katanya-"

"_Kau jahat, Sakura!_"

Sakura terkaget saat mendengar bentakan Hinata untuknya. Selama dia berteman dengan Hinata, barulah dia mendengarnya berteriak seperti itu.

"Jahat? Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"_Kau membiarkan laki-laki lain menciummu. Sementara... ka-kau... hikss._"

"He-hei. Kau kenapa menangis?"

"_Aku membencimu, Sakura. Sangat membencimu. Kau tega! Hiks..._"

"Aku salah apa, Hinata?" Sedikit demi sedikit, Sakura mulai merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"_Kau masih bertanya salah apa? Kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke! Dan kau menjadikannya pelarian. Terlebih lagi kau membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhmu. Kau tidak dapat menjaga perasaan Sasuke, Sakura._"

Kedua bola mata Sakura mendengar penuturan Hinata. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Badannya sedikit gemetaran.

"Hi-hinata. Maafkan aku."

"_Aku akan mengikhlaskan kalau kau memang menyukai Sasuke, Sakura. Tetapi, kau menjadikannya pelarian. Pelarian Sakura!_"

"Hi-hinata..." air mata Sakura kini mengalir di wajahnya. Dia sedikit terisak saat mendengar suara tangisan dari sahabatnya itu. Sakura tahu bahwa tidak ada satupun rahasia di muka Bumi ini. Akan tetapi, sekalipun dia tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa Hinata mengetahuinya begitu cepat.

"_Kau tidak pantas dengan Sasuke, Sakura!_"

Isakan Sakura semakin keras saat mendengar hardikan dari sahabatnya. Tangannya menyanggah wajahnya yang menunduk itu. Ponselnya entah dimana keberadaannya kini saat dia sudah melemparnya barusan.

Dia tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Tapi dia belum siap untuk menanggung semuanya. Terlebih lagi, pastilah Hinata akan menceritakannya kepada Tenten. Dan Tenten akan... tidak! Dia sudah tidak sanggup membayangkan persahabatannya yang terancam retak itu.

_Kami-sama cabutlah nyawaku sekarang. _

~O~O~O~O~

Langkah gadis ini menghentak-hentak jalan penuh emosi. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal-siap memukul apa atau siapa saja. Tak jarang umpatan-umpatan dikeluarkannya. sehingga seluruh murid yang dilewatinya singgah hanya untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Semalam dia memang sudah menerima telpon dari sahabat terbaiknya-Hinata. Tentu saja dia kaget saat mendengar suara tangis Hinata sewaktu dia mengangkat telpon. Namun, dia lebih kaget saat mendengar bahwa sahabat sebangkunya berpacaran dengan orang yang disukai sahabat terbaiknya. Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Begitu dia sudah sampai di depan kelasnya, tangannya pun membuka pintu dengan keras sehingga seluruh pandangan heran mengarah kepadanya.

Namun dia tidak peduli.

Iris coklatnya melihat sosok merah jambu yang kini berdiri di jendela dekat meja guru. Kakinya pun kembali dilangkahkan dengan penuh emosi. Tangannya memegang pundak Sakura untuk menyadarkan empunya.

Sakura berbalik menghadap Tenten dan menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan. "_Ohayou, _Ten."

**Plak...**

Seluruh warga kelas IX-2 memekik kaget saat mendengar suara tamparan yang sangat keras. Dan kedua bola mata mereka membulat begitu mengetahui bahwa Tenten-lah pelaku dibalik itu semua.

Ino yang baru datang langsung disuguhi oleh kejadian seperti itu, kini melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Tenten yang baru saja menampar Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

Mata Tenten menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan paling menusuk yang dimilikinya.

"Ino... sudahlah." Sakura mengelus pipi kanannya yang menjadi korban dari Tenten. Kepalanya menunduk dan badannya gemetaran karena ketakutan.

"Sudahlah? Dia menamparmu, Saku! Kau tidak punya salah apa-apa dan dia menamparmu?"

Tenten mendengus geli. "Tidak ada salah? Siapa? Si pengkhianat ini? Ah. Bukan si pengkhianat. Tetapi si hina"

"Tenten! Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Kalau kau ingin aku menjaga ucapanku, suruhlah si hina itu menjaga sikapnya dulu. Barulah aku mau menjaga ucapanku, Yamanaka." Setelah berucap dengan kata-katanya yang dingin, Tenten pun berlalu menuju bangkunya. Tetapi, dia tidak lagi duduk di samping bangku Sakura. Namun, dia menempati bangku paling belakang.

"Sudahlah Ino. Aku yang salah."

Tangan Ino menunjuk-nunjuk tempat Tenten duduk sekarang. "Tapi Sakura dia-"

Sakura langsung menyela, "Tenten sudah tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Dia juga tahu kalau aku hanya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan."

"Dia mengetahuinya darimana?"

"Hinata."

"...hah? Kau serius?" Kepala Sakura mengangguk dengan lesu. Sedangkan Ino menepuk jidatnya keras.

Persahabatan yang begitu harmonis itu kini hancur. Walaupun hanya Hinata dan Sakura yang terinti, tetap saja Ino dan Tenten tidak dapat berdiam diri saja. Namun, jika saja keduanya tidak memihak seperti ini, pastilah persahabatan mereka tidak sehancur saat ini.

_Well, _selamat untukmu, Haruno Sakura. Berkat dirimulah persahabatan yang telah kalian jalani setahun lebih hancur hanya karena keputusanmu untuk menjadikan Sasuke pelampiasan.

.

.

.

.

.

~~To Be Continued~~

**A/N: Hei hei semua~. Aku kembali lagi dengan chapter baru yang semakin gaje. XD Aku lama update ya? Maaf ya~ soalnya aku sudah kecelakaan. Jadi, tangan kananku gak bisa bengkok. **

**Untung ajah sudah sembuh sekarang. Jadi kalian gak usah khawatir ya~ #plak **

**Ohya, di fic ini aku gak maksud buat bash lho. Terlebih buat yang benci sama karakter Gaara disini. Aku suka Gaara kok. Setelah Sasuke, Itachi dan Neji #hei **

**Sudah ya. Tanganku udah pegel nih ngetiknya. Review kalian, sekali lagi aku balas lewat pm. Oke? **

**Ah lupa. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Jadi, review please~ :3 **

**Regads **

**Shirakawa Aimi **


	5. Chapter 5

_Sakura langsung menyela, "Tenten sudah tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Dia juga tahu kalau aku hanya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan."_

_"Dia mengetahuinya darimana?"_

_"Hinata."_

_"...hah? Kau serius?" Kepala Sakura mengangguk dengan lesu._

_Sedangkan Ino menepuk jidatnya keras._

_Persahabatan yang begitu harmonis itu kini hancur. Walaupun hanya Hinata dan Sakura yang terinti, tetap saja Ino dan Tenten tidak dapat berdiam diri saja. Namun, jika saja keduanya tidak memihak seperti ini, pastilah persahabatan mereka tidak sehancur saat ini._

_Well, selamat untukmu, Haruno Sakura. Berkat dirimulah persahabatan yang telah kalian jalani setahun lebih hancur hanya karena keputusanmu untuk menjadikan Sasuke pelampiasan._

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typo(s), AU, OOC, EYD hancur, Gaje, alur kecepatan, dll.**

**^^Selamat Membaca^^**

Yamanaka Ino menatap pantulan dirinya. Wajah cantiknya kini tampak lusuh. Pikirannya kembali berputar tentang perkataan Sakura sepuluh menit yang lalu.

_"Lebih baik kau tidak usah memihak seperti Tenten, Ino. Saat ini, aku yang salah. Jadi, jangan pernah kau menyalahkan mereka." _

_"Ta-tapi Sakura..."_

_"Sudahlah. Aku yang menyebabkan masalah ini. Jadi, aku juga yang akan menyelesaikannya." _

_"Tidak bisakah persahabatan kita seperti dulu?"_

_"Mungkin... tidak."_

Sial.

Ingin rasanya tangan mulusnya itu memecahkan cermin toilet. Namun, dia terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan kesiswaan.

Setelah lima menit semenjak kakinya menginjakkan lantai toilet, barulah butiran-butiran kristal lolos dari matanya.

Dia bersyukur bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang mengunjungi toilet saat ini. Jadi, setidaknya tidak ada yang melihatnya menangis.

Begitu mendapati air matanya sudah berhenti keluar, Ino membasahi wajahnya dan menatap dirinya dengan senyum singkat.

"Biarlah. Setidaknya aku harus berada dipihak Sakura."

~O~O~O~O~

Manik onyx-nya menatap gadis berambut indigo dengan sabar. Jam dinding kini menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat tujuh malam. Berarti sudah lewat sepuluh menit sejak kedatangan gadis itu dan tetap membisu.

Jengah dengan kondisi hening, Sasuke pun memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau berkunjung, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke-kun. Maaf aku tidak sempat mengunjungimu semenjak aku pindah." Hinata mengindahkan perkataan sepupunya. Kepalanya yang semula menunduk, kini terangkat untuk menatap wajah tampan milik Sasuke.

"Hn. Tak apa," gumam Sasuke ala kadarnya. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa tujuan Hinata bukan hanya untuk berbasa-basi saja. Sasuke yakin akan hal itu.

Tangan kanan Hinata mencengkram lengan kirinya. Tanda bahwa gadis itu kini resah.

"Aku mengenalmu bukan kemarin, Hinata. Bicaralah apa tujuan sebenarmu kemari," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras sebelum berbicara, "Sasuke-kun... ini soal kau dan... Sakura."

"Sakura? Ada dengannya?"

"Dia sebenarnya tidak menyukaimu. Di-dia hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan," cicit Hinata walau masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke merespon dengan helaan nafas. Kepalanya kini menengadah melihat langit-langit rumahnya. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu. Jauh hari sebelum kau mengetahuinya."

Kedua mata Hinata membulat. "Lalu kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tetap bahagia walau dia tidak menyukaiku. Yang terpenting, Sakura tetap ada di sampingku," ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Tangan Sasuke meraih pundak Hinata dan meremasnya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sama sekali menyangka bahwa Sasuke sangat menyukai Sakura.

"Lagipula... aku juga akan pisah dengannya nanti," lirih Sasuke.

Dahi gadis Hyuuga ini mengerut. "Maksud Sasuke-kun apa?"

"Penyakitku semakin parah, Hinata. Aku sudah mendekati _rusak_."

~O~O~O~O~

Kaki gadis berambut merah muda ini melangkah dengan gontai. Tangannya mengucek matanya yang masih sayu. Sesekali kakinya menabrak meja, kursi ataupun benda lain.

Antara sadar dan tidak, tangannya memutar kunci rumahnya. Jam dinding sebenarnya masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Bagi Haruno Sakura diwaktu _weekend, _jam pagi untuknya berlaku diatas pukul sebelas.

Tapi mau diapa lagi. Sebuah panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya dua menit lalu, membuat mimpi-mimpi indahnya hilang entah kemana.

Dia juga belum sempat melihat nama kontak yang menghubunginya. Tetapi, dia yakin bahwa itu adalah kakaknya yang baru pulang dari rumah temannya.

Begitu daun pintu terbuka lebar, Sakura masih tetap saja menguap. Dia membalikkan badannya tanpa melihat sosok pemuda berambut raven yang kini menatapnya dengan heran.

"Makanya kalau nii-san pergi, jangan lupa bawa kunci rumah. Aku masih ngantuk," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Dia pun masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura yang tidak berpenghuni dan menutup pintu rumah tersebut.

"Ehem," Sasuke berpura-pura batuk dengan keras sehingga Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Dan tiba-tiba, seluruh badan Sakura menghadap Sasuke dengan begitu terkejut.

"Sasuke?" tangan Sakura mencoba mengucek matanya-siapa tahu dia salah lihat.

"Hai."

Pipi _chubby _miliknya dicubit dengan keras. Bisa saja ini mimpi. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dalam keadaan rapi tentu membuatnya kaget. Padahal semalaman dia sempat teleponan dengan pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu masih berada di Osaka.

"Ini aku," tangan Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Sakura sehingga empunya memekik.

"Bukan mimpi," gumam Sakura. Iris hijau zambrudnya menatap Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. Kemeja biru yang senada dengan rambut pemuda itu dengan lengan yang digulung dan celana _jeans _hitam yang membungkus kakinya. Walaupun Sakura tidak memiliki perasaan suka kepada pemuda itu, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sakura agak terpesona dengan wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa bisa kesini?"

"Aku ada urusan besok di Tokyo. Jadi, daripada aku nganggur di rumah, lebih baik aku mengunjungimu." Sasuke mengukir senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Helai merah muda Sakura bergoyang saat kepalanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, ada apa kau mengunjungiku pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan." Semburat merah menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sasuke membuang mukanya dan menatap ke sembarang arah.

Bola mata Sakura berotasi dengan malas. Berkencan dengan kekasih sendiri memang hal yang sangat ditunggunya. Tapi, lain ceritanya apabila kekasih yang tidak dicintai.

"Aku ngantuk. Masih jam setengah 11, Sasuke."

"Oh ayolah, Sakura. Kau tidak akan menyesal. Aku yakin!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan serius dan kedua tangannya bertengger di pundak gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Kalau aku menyesal, bagaimana?" tantang Sakura.

Seringai kecil ditorehkan adik Itachi. Jari kanan telunjuknya bergoyang-goyang.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal. Aku yakin itu. Aku akan mentraktirmu dengan seluruh tabunganku kalau kau menyesal." Di Jepang, perusahaan Uchiha merupakan perusahaan terkaya. Mabel, makanan, pakaian bahkan kosmetik juga di produksi oleh Uchiha.

Berhubung Sasuke adalah remaja yang hemat juga sederhana, tentu saja dia mempunyai tabungan yang bahkan dapat membuat perusahaan kecil untuk dirinya sendiri. Entah seberapa kaya pemuda itu apabila lima atau sepuluh tahun kedepan. Mungkin dia dapat membeli seluruh saham perusahaan di Jepang.

"Kau janji? Oke," Sakura membalikkan badan untuk melihat jam dinding yang tergantung manis di tempatnya. Dia menambahkan, "tunggu aku setengah jam."

Setelah sosok Sakura hilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Mata onyx-nya mengelilingi ruangan yang baru dikunjunginya. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati foto Sakura yang terpajang.

Sasuke pun berdiri untuk melihat lebih dekat foto yang terpajang itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat bingkai foto tersebut. Namun, baru saja dia memegang bingkai itu, rasa sakit di kepalanya mendadak menyerang. Untung saja dia sempat menaruh bingkai foto itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Bau anyir memasuki hidungnya. Dan ternyata cairan kental mengalir dari hidungnya. Sasuke pun dengan cepat mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya yang mengelap darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir itu. Begitu darah itu berhenti mengalir, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Syukurlah sudah berhenti. Aku harap Sakura tidak melihatnya."

~O~O~O~O~

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh..."

Suara Sakura menggema di dekat danau taman kota yang sepi ini. Bahunya naik turun. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih lega daripada yang tadi.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke yang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Hn. Sama-sama. Kau tidak menyesal, 'kan?" Onyx pemuda itu tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Dia menikmati angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Setelah berteriak tadi, bebanku terasa berkurang."

Langkah Sakura berhenti. Dia menatap ke bawah untuk melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"Kau mau tidur?" tanya Sakura.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampakkan iris mata yang setajam elang. "Tidak! Ayo kita pergi makan. Aku tahu kau sudah kelaparan."

"Kau tahu saja, Sasuke. Haha..." tawa renyah keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya yang terulur disambut oleh Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku sangat mengerti dirimu, Sakura."

Tanpa menunggu gadis musim semi itu, Sasuke hanya melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju restoran yang ada diseberang taman. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan kembali mimisan.

Benar saja. Saat rasa sakit kembali menghantam kepalanya, darah segar kembali mengalir. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk mengelap darah mimisannya.

"Cih. Sial," ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura sambil berlari kecil.

Dengan diam-diam, Sasuke memasukkan kembali saputangannya ke dalam sakunya begitu mendengar teriakan Sakura. Dia memijit pelan kepalanya yang agak pening.

"Kau meninggalkanku!" Dengusan keras dikeluarkan gadis itu. Dia melipat tangannya di dada sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Tangan Sasuke dengan pelan mengacak surai merah muda kekasihnya. "Maaf. Aku hanya kebelet," dusta pemuda itu.

Setidaknya Sakura tidak mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya bahwa aku kembali mimisan, pikir Sasuke.

"Oh. Ya sudah, ayo kita ke restoran."

Mereka berdua pun kembali melangkahkan kaki. Hanya berjalan. Tanpa berpegangan tangan dan tanpa canda tawa yang mengiringi. Tidak seperti pasangan yang lainnya.

Sesekali kaki Sakura menendang batu kecil, rumput atau apapun yang berada di depannya. Bosan juga rasanya apabila berkencan seperti ini. Kepalanya memikirkan bila dirinya dan Gaara berkencan.

Ah, pasti seru!

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat. Kekasihnya tersenyum tanpa diketahui apa penyebabnya. Padahal disekitar mereka tidak ada sesuatu yang lucu sedikitpun.

"Kau kenapa senyam-senyum, Sakura?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat Sakura otomatis juga berhenti.

"A-ah. Tidak apa-apa kok," Sakura mencoba sebisanya tersenyum. Namun, yang dihasilkan malah senyum yang aneh.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menambahkan, "kalau kau ada waktu, jalan-jalanlah ke Osaka, Sakura."

"Heh? Untuk apa?"

"Ya tak apa. Hanya jalan-jalan. Lagian, tidakkah kau rindu dengan Hinata?"

Mendengar nama Hinata, membuat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Dia mencoba menghalangi air matanya yang ingin menerobos dengan mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kami bertengkar."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kami marahan. Aku dan Ino dengan Hinata dan Tenten."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menghalangi Sakura yang mencoba menjauh darinya. Jemarinya mencengkram lengan Sakura.

Tangan Sakura yang bebas menyeka air matanya yang keluar. "Sudahlah Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

Sasuke tersentak melihat air mata yang mengalir di wajah cantik kekasihnya itu. Rasa bersalah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ma-maaf Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Sungguh."

"Iya tak apa. Ayo ke restoran, Sasuke."

Kedua sejoli itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dan kembali pula mereka seperti kondisi sebelumnya. Hanya sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Begitu mereka sudah menyebrang jalan, Sakura langsung berlari ke arah seorang pemuda yang memanggilnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya terheran melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Di wajah Sakura kini mengambang senyum lebar. "Hai Gaara."

"Kau darimana, Sakura?"

"Aku habis jalan-jalan."

"Dengan siapa?"

Bahu Sakura menegang. Dia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sembarang. Kepalanya memikirkan jawaban yang tepat diberikan untuk Gaara.

"Di-dia -err- pacarku," dengan terpaksa Sakura jujur kepada Gaara.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat, Sakura." Segera saja tangan Gaara menjabat tangan Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia atas temannya itu. Matsuri yang berada di belakang Sakura, mendelik tak suka karena kekasihnya memegang sembarang tangan orang lain.

Begitu pun dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Giginya bergemeletuk dibalik bibirnya yang tertutup rapat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Dadanya begitu terbakar melihat adegan tersebut. Entah mengapa, dia berpikir bahwa pemuda berambut merah bata itu adalah laki-laki yang sering diceritakan oleh Sakura.

Menghela nafas terlebih dahulu, barulah adik Uchiha Itachi ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju mereka bertiga. Saat kakinya sudah berhenti melangkah, dia berdehem disamping Sakura agar gadis itu mengingat bahwa ada dirinya yang terlupakan.

"Ah Sasuke. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu."

"Hn, tak apa." Iris obsidian Sasuke menatap tubuh Gaara dengan menyelidik. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari pemuda itu. Padahal, tubuhnya dua kali lipat lebih baik dibanding dengan Gaara. Juga otaknya sangatlah jenius. Sangat berbeda dengan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya yang katanya nakal dan juga tidak pintar-yang diketahuinya dari Sakura sebelum mereka berpacaran.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan kalian satu sama lain. Gaara, perkenalkan dia Sasuke," Sakura meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Sasuke. Kemudian dia menambahkan, "Sasuke, dia Gaara," dan tangannya yang bebas di letakkan di bahu Gaara.

Mereka berdua diam. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Gaara-lah yang terlebih dahulu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

"Gaara. Salam kenal, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya bergumam tanpa mengindahkan tangan yang terulur dihadapannya. Dia terlalu malas untuk berkenalan dengan seseorang yang telah berhasil mencuri hati Sakura. Andai saja dirinya yang terlebih dahulu mengenal Sakura, dia yakin, bahwa Sakura pasti tidak akan pernah menyukai pemuda bertato itu. Andai saja.

Gaara menarik tangannya sambil mencibir. Dia kini mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sakura.

"Sudah ini kau akan kemana, Sakura?"

"Kami akan makan. Kalau kalian?"

"Sama. Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama saja?" usul Gaara yang membuat Sasuke juga Matsuri tersentak. Mereka berdua tidak ingin acara kencan mereka masing-masing terganggu.

"Setuju! Tak apa 'kan, Sasuke?"

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke hanya dapat mengangguk. Begitu pula dengan Matsuri saat Gaara menanyakan pertanyaan yang serupa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Perutku sudah kelaparan." Sakura dan Gaara pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Di belakang mereka, Matsuri terlihat sangat tidak suka dengan pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Sudah susah payah dirinya mengajak Gaara untuk kencan disela-sela waktu sibuk pemuda itu. Dan kini, malah Sakura dan Gaara-lah yang terlihat seperti berkencan. Betapa inginnya Matsuri untuk berteriak.

"Jagalah pacarmu agar tidak dekat dengan pacar orang lain," ejek Matsuri.

Sebelum berbicara, Sasuke sempat menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia menoleh ke arah kanannya.

"Sebelum itu, jagalah pacarmu agar tidak sembarang mengambil hati pacar orang lain."

~O~O~O~O~

Tubuh mungilnya yang sepenuhnya kuyup itu menggigil. Dia mencengkram kemeja pemuda yang saat ini menggendongnya ala _bridal style. _

Sedangkan sang pemuda yang kini membawa seorang gadis dalam gendongannya, berkali-kali bergumam sial. Seandainya dia mengetahui bahwa sang gadis rentan dengan air hujan, dia tidak akan mengajak gadis itu keluar kencan.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh ringkih Sakura dan menyelimutinya, dia mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Tubuh Sakura saat ini sangat kuyup akibat kehujanan. Haruskah Sasuke menggantikan pakaiannya?

Memikirkannya saja membuat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk melihat tubuh polos seorang gadis.

Akhirnya, Sasuke hanya membungkus Sakura dengan semua selimut yang ada dalam lemari gadis itu. Setidaknya Sakura akan sedikit hangat.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sendu. Mengapa dirinya begitu ceroboh? Hanya ingin dicap sebagai laki-laki romantis jadi dia meninggalkan mobilnya jauh dari tempat kencan mereka tadi. Hanya karena dirinya yang ingin menikmati musim gugur sambil berjalan, jadi dia perlu waktu yang lama menggendong Sakura yang pingsan akibat demam.

Sasuke mengambil kursi yang berada dalam kamar Sakura dan berniat untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Kepalanya dipegang erat sembari memijitnya. Belum sempat dia semenit duduk, dirinya mendadak berdiri saat onyx-nya melihat setitik darah yang jatuh di celananya.

Sasuke kemudian menarik beberapa lembar tisu yang terpajang manis diatas meja belajar dan bergegas mencari kamar mandi. Begitu melihat _shower, _Sasuke langsung menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin.

Saking terburu-burunya, Sasuke bahkan lupa menutup pintu kamar mandi sehingga muncul pemuda berambut merah menatapnya dengan heran.

"Siapa kau?"

Sasuke menoleh untuk menatap Sasori yang berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia segera mematikan _shower _dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang tergantung.

"A-ah maaf. Aku Sasuke, teman Sakura."

Sasori masih berusaha agar tetap curiga terhadap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu pemuda yang baik-baik. Namun, tetap saja dia tidak bisa menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Dia tidak mengenal pemuda itu dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu berada di dalam kamar mandinya.

Sasuke melangkah menuju Sasori kemudian membungkuk. "Aku minta maaf. Saat ini, Sakura sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Aku mengantarnya karena dia tadi pingsan."

Sasori hanya dapat mengangguk. Dia masih saja berdiri di tempatnya saat melihat Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Begitu sosok Sasuke benar-benar tidak terlihat, barulah dia menuju ke kamar Sakura untuk mengecek keadaan adiknya itu.

~O~O~O~O~

Uchiha Itachi menatap adiknya dengan sendu. Tangannya menepuk punggung Sasuke beberapa kali-bermaksud menghibur. Hatinya memang sudah hancur lebur mengenai berita yang baru-baru saja didengarnya. Bahkan matanya tak kuasa menahan cairan yang menumpuk sedari tadi menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Orochimaru juga ikut bersedih melihat kedua adik-kakak tersebut. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menelpon si sulung Uchiha untuk menyampaikan berita mengenai kesehatan si adik. Namun, lebih baik mereka berdua mengetahuinya daripada tidak sama sekali.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih saja menunduk. Dia membiarkan kakaknya menepuk punggungnya dan Orochimaru masih menatap keduanya dengan sedih. Semenjak tigapuluh menit yang lalu, pikirannya langsung melayang.

Mengenai kesehatannya.

Mengenai keluarganya.

Dan mengenai Sakura.

Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Sakura. Tidak ingin diketahui bahwa dirinya sudah benar-benar _rusak. _

Helaan nafas dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke dan berbicara, "tadi dokter mengatakan apa?" tanya Sasuke. Siapa tahu telinganya sedang bermasalah.

"Aku minta maaf, Sasuke."

"Dok, tidak bisakah dia mengikuti kemoterapi?" Secercah harapan muncul di dalam hati Itachi saat sang dokter menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi... hanya kemungkinan kecil untuk Sasuke sembuh," tambah Orochimaru.

"Tidak! Sekecil apapun kemungkinannya, kita harus-"

Belum sempat Itachi berbicara, Sasuke langsung menginterupsi, "sudahlah, _aniki. _Ujung-ujungnya aku akan mati."

"Sasuke! Jaga mulutmu."

"Memang benar, 'kan? Tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan ayah dan ibu."

"Kemoterapi memang mahal, Sasuke. Tapi keluarga kita masih cukup untuk itu."

Orochimaru yang melihat pertengkaran kecil diantara kakak beradik itu, terpaksa ikut campur.

"Yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar, Sasuke. Walau kecil kemungkinannya, apa salahnya coba? Kemoterapi memang memiliki dampak, tetapi itu lebih baik."

Kedua kalinya, Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia hanya mengikuti perkataan kakaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti kemoterapi sisa-sisa hidupnya.

Semanjak lima tahun yang lalu, dia sudah didiagnosis mengidap penyakit leukimia. Pada awalnya, dia masih mengidap leukimia stadium awal.

Namun bukannya sembuh, malah penyakitnya semakin parah. Bahkan dua bulan yang lalu, keparahan penyakitnya masih berada dalam tahap stadium tiga.

Mungkin saja akibat pertandingan futsal antar sekolah se-Jepang membuatnya semakin drop. Sehingga penyakitnya kini menginjak stadium akhir.

"Setiap seminggu sekali, kau datanglah kesini. Aku akan terus memantau kesehatanmu."

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk dan kemudian kedua bola matanya mendadak membulat.

"Setelah ini, kau harus benar-benar berhenti dari futsal. Atau kau akan meninggal dalam seminggu kedepan."

Sasuke kemudian menarik rambutnya frustasi. Sudah cukup dia diberi cobaan mendapat penyakit mematikan. Kemudian dia disuruh berhenti dari futsal. Demi _kami-sama. _Futsal adalah sebagian hidupnya. Hobinya. Dan dia disuruh untuk berhenti bermain futsal?

Sial.

Belum lagi, dia juga tidak ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan Sakura. Bagaimana jika Sakura tahu? Apakah dia akan khawatir, sedih atau biasa-biasa saja?

Padahal dia masih ingin menikmati masa-masa indah dengan Sakura. Dia juga masih ingin melihat senyum tawa Sakura. Walaupun masa-masa indah itu hanya Sasuke yang akan mengenangnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti bermain futsal," Sasuke merasakan dadanya teramat sesak saat berjanji kepada dokter keluarganya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada dia harus mati dalam seminggu kedepan.

Walaupun hidupnya tersisa dua bulan lagi, dia akan menikmatinya. Juga, selama itu, dia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin membuat Sakura mengingat setiap momen yang akan berhubungan dengan mereka berdua.

Setelah itu, dia akan memutuskan Sakura begitu penyakitnya benar-benar berada dititik terparah. Dan akan meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini dengan tenang. Tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

~~To Be Continued~~

Balasan review nonlogin:

cherryl: Err serius kalau cerita ini rumit? Aku gak sadar udah buat cerita rumit. Padahal aku paling malas dengan hal-hal yang berbau rumit. X3 Makasih ya udah review. Jangan bosan-bosan lho ya. ;;)

Yang login, cek pm ya. :)

**A/N: Yosha minna. Kita bertemu lagi. Yayaya. Aku tahu kalau aku telat updatenya. Tapi, aku harus ikut lomba dua hari yang lalu jadi gak sempat buat ngetik. **

**Oh ya, adakah yang sudah baca komik chapter 699 dan 700? Yang belum baca segera aja baca. **

**SOALNYA SASUSAKU JADI CANON! DAN DIA PUNYA ANAK, MINNA #capslockJebol **

**Sumpah nih ya. Aku sampai nangis lho bacanya. Teramat sangat terharu gegara kedua chapter itu. Perjuangan Sakura mempertahankan Sasuke, akhirnya terbalaskan. **

**Juga, anaknya itu lho. Aaahh~ aku ngefans sama anaknya. Uchiha Sarada 3 Dia cantiknya pakai banget ::) **

**Back to my fanfic. Aku tahu kok kalau chapter ini maksa, gak jelas, singkat, dan lain sebagainya. Seperti yanh aku bilang diatas, aku habis ikut lomba. Jadi aku ngetiknya dalam keadaan yang gak mood. Soalnya aku gak tega buat kalian lebih lama lagi nunggunya. **

**Walaupun Naruto sudah tamat, aku akan tetap pertahanin buat ngetik fic. **

**Tamatnya Naruto, membuat aku senang, sedih, dan terharu. Senangnya, perjuangan Masashi Kishimoto selama 15 tahun buat komik akhirnya selesai. Sedihnya, kedepannya lagi, aku gak bakal punya bahan diskusi dengan teman-teman dumay ataupun RL. Dan juga, aku gak akan liat wajah Sasuke lagi. ;;A;; Terharu, perjuangan Sakura mempertahankan cinta Sasuke, perjuangan Sasuke dengan ketidakjelasan hidupnya, dan perjuangan Naruto yang terus ingin membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, akhirnya terbayarkan. **

**Thanks for Masashi Kishimoto. Karena cerita Naruto itu, aku mengetahui bahwa dengan sabar, kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih. **

**Dan, berkat Naruto aku mengenal yang namanya dunia fanfic. Tempat satu-satunya dimana aku berada apabila sedang sedih dan badmood. **

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING, NARUTO 33 **

**Regads**

**Shirakawa Aimi **


End file.
